Rough around the edges
by QueenPetrovaWaldorfXoXo
Summary: After four years of waiting Haley goes with Peyton to Charming to meet her half brother Jax. Jax is thrilled to have his sister in his life but while he warns the guys that Peyton is off limits that doesn't stop him from hitting on Haley who finds herself drawn to Jax's tough exterior but she see's deeper than that to the man he struggles to be.
1. Chapter 1

**We Got Family**

**This story has come from my obsession with SOA and has been inspired by the amazing Jax/Haley videos on Youtube.**

**Haley is 21 years old in this story while Jax is 27.**

**I changed the SOA storyline where Trinity is Jax's half sister to Peyton.**

**Nathan and Haley broke up after she went on tour and where never able to go back to who they where before that.**

_'You have a brother'._

She could remember reading those words so clearly as the small note slipped out of one of Ellie's favourite albums.

She had dialled the number on the note so many times always hanging up before the call went through.

She wasn't ready for any new family members at this point, she had already lost Anna and then just as she finally let Ellie in she lost too and now she was coming to the terms with having a brother while all her friends where dealing with the loss of a someone they all looked up to and admired.

She put the note back in the album it fell from and when she was ready she would call the number.

Months went by and she never really thought about the brother she never knew and she went on with her life but then her phone rang and everything in that moment changed for her.

_It was too early in the morning for her phone to be ringing so loudly, she picked it up not recognising the number._

_'Hello'._

_'Is this Peyton Sawyer?'._

_A gruff voice responded._

_'Who wants to know?._

_There was a cough on the other end of the phone._

_'Jax Teller'._

_The name caught her off guard and she fell silent. _

That was four years ago, she was no longer that lost 18 year old girl, she had grown up in the last four years and after that first shock phone call, she and Jax had learned to communicate through letters and phone calls and they had got to know each other leaving certain aspects of their lives out but now she was 21 and wanted to know the brother she had only spoken to on the phone and seen in photographs.

She was scared to go alone and Haley was more than happy to accompany her room-mate to the small town of Charming, California and Brooke wasn't going to miss out on being by her side the moment she met her brother.

'You holding it together?'.

She looked at Brooke as they leaned against her car not moving but just staring across the road at Teller-Morrow garage and nodded unspeaking just staring.

'You know you don't have to do this now?'.

Haley commented placing a reassuring hand on Peyton's shoulder.

'I know but I've come this far to turn back now, I need to do this'.

She sighed as she crossed over the road, a row of various motorcycles lined the forecourt, across from the garage was a small bar marked SAMCRO, the sound of raucous laughter and loud music coming from within the building, Peyton didn't even look at Haley and Brooke as they exchanged worried glances as Peyton walked towards the entrance of the bar and walked inside.

All eyes went on them as they stood in the door way, the air was thick with the smell of cigarette smoke and smelled like a mix of tequila,beer and sweat.

Beyond that it was hard for the girls not to sense that maybe they had just stepped into something dangerous.

'I think we have the wrong place'.

Peyton whispered looking at Brooke who stood by her side, who nodded once as she took a step backwards.

'You ladies lost?'.

A strong Scottish accent came from behind them making Haley jump and turn to look at the man as he took a deep drag of his cigarette before exhaling the smoke swirling around her causing her to cough.

'I'm looking for Jax Teller, do you know him?'.

Peyton asked him and he narrowed his eyes at her and nodded once.

'I know Jax, I'll get him for you, Juice'.

He called out and a guy appeared who instantly caught Brooke's eye as she stared him down with a playful smirk and a suggestive look in her eyes, he saw the look in her eyes and smiled at her before looking at the other guy'.

'What's up Chibs?'.

'Go tell Jax he has a visitor'.

He replied nodding at Peyton and Juice looked at her and then turned to walk away.

There was a quick knock at the door and Clay turned in his seat and looked at the door as Juice walked in.

'What's the problem, Juice?'.

'There is some girl here to see you Jax'.

'What girl?'.

'Blonde, tall, attractive and she's not alone she has friends with her'.

A smirk appeared on Jax's lips as he put his cigarette in the ashtray.

'I better go introduce myself'.

He said standing up and exiting the room.

Chibs had told the girls to sit at the bar while they waited and had offered them drinks which Haley and Peyton refused but Brooke was never one to turn down a free drink agreed.

'You excited about meeting your brother?'.

Haley whispered and Peyton smiled.

'I am, I guess when we moved to Modesto I always thought about coming to meet him considering we are only a couple hours away but I was always scared to even though he made the first step with the phone call, I didn't want to turn up in his life only to realise that he didn't want me in it'.

'Why would you think that, you two have been talking for the last three years, he obviously wants you in his life'.

'I know but after Ellie I wasn't sure and then when he called me and told me I was a aunt everything changed and I knew that I was ready to get to know him'.

Brooke turned her attention back to her friend.

'You know if this is the wrong place, I'm all for sticking around until he shows, I'm kind of liking the leather look'.

'You hate leather'.

Peyton replied with a smile and Brooke rolled her eyes.

'No I hated Lucas dressed as Tommy Lee in leather, that Juice guy in leather on the other hand is sexy'.

'Right, well it doesn't matter because you have to get back to New York in 48 hours, so it will be me and Haley sticking around waiting for him to show'.

'A girl can do a lot of bad in 48 hours'.

Peyton and Haley both laughed at their friend and then Peyton stopped laughing as she saw him standing there his eyes narrowed for a moment and then a smile appeared on his face bringing light to his blue eyes.

She didn't need to check that was him, she knew it was from the picture he had sent her of him and his son, her nephew but now he was standing only a few feet away from her.

When Juice had told him, that a girl wanted to see him he never expected it to be her, it felt like only yesterday he found out he had a little sister but that was 4 years ago, back when he was 23 and his mum told him that his dad had a affair with another women 4 years after his birth and they had a daughter together who they decided to put up for adoption.

At first he was angered by his father's betrayal to his mother but then after losing Thomas, he didn't want to miss out on the chance to get to know her and he had reached out to her after getting her phone number, it wasn't the easiest thing for either of them but once he reached out to her they maintained contact through letters and phone calls.

Now she was in Charming looking right at him through light green eyes, a soft smile appeared on her face as he closed the distance between them.

'Jax'.

She said warmly and he pulled her into a tight embrace, she inhaled the smell of leather and smoke and then stepped back as he looked at her.

'Look at you'.

He said with a smile as he just stared at her, she was really there in standing in front of him.

Someone cleared there throat and he looked at his mum as she stood beside Clay looking at them.

'Aren't you going to introduce as?'.

She asked and Peyton looked at the older women who met her gaze with a smile.

'Mum,Clay this is Peyton, my sister'.

Gemma looked at Peyton and stepped forward almost like she was pulled towards her and touched her hand.

'I should have known, you have your John's mothers eyes, your beautiful'.

'Thank you'.

'I still can't believe that your here'.

He said as he looked down at her as they walked outside.

'Honestly, I've been fighting with myself to come and see you but then when you called me and told me I was a aunt everything changed and it became the right to time to get to know my brother'.

'I'm glad your here'.

'So this is your world'.

She commented looking at the bikes and the surrounding buildings.

'Yeah, not what you expected'.

'Would you believe I didn't have any expectations, I just wanted to get to know my brother and my nephew I still can't get used to how that sounds'

'Your going to love him, where are you three staying?'.

'Charming Lodge, it's more sleazy than charming but it will do'.

'Forget that, stay at my place I got the room and I know this town the lodge isn't the right place for three young women especially when your my sister'.

'Are you sure?'.

'Positive, gives you a chance to spend some quality time with your nephew'.

'So what exactly is the Sons Of Anarchy'.

She asked looking at the back of his jacket.

'It's what I was born into'.

He replied lighting up a cigarette, he couldn't exactly tell her the whole truth about what went on behind the closed doors of the club what he told her was true he was born into he was born to become the next president of the club once Clay stepped down.

'It seems like a real tight group, you guys are like a family'.

'Their my brothers, me and those guys have been to hell and back together'.

While Peyton was outside with Jax, Haley had to watch as Brooke flirted up a storm with Juice.

She looked around the bar at the group of unknown men to her and wondered what the story was that brought these men together and then she looked at Gemma as she stood with Clay.

At that moment her phone started to ring and she looked at it before heading outside.

'What was he like, our dad?'.

'He was a good guy and he went on doing what he loved riding his bike'.

He replied touching his own bike and then looking back at her as the sound of laughter came from the bar as Haley walked outside with her phone at her ear.

'Is your friend okay?'.

He asked looking over at her as she spoke in a low voice.

'Yeah, she had a job interview before we left'.

'What was the job?'.

'Elementary School teacher, she loves kids and teaching is the perfect fit for her'

'What about you?'.

'What about me, I'm still trying to figure out my next step but I'm living my life and enjoying it the way I was told to so for now I'm happy'.

Haley listened to the voice on the phone as the women broke the news that she was unsuccessful, she didn't really want to hear anything else as the women continued to say that it wasn't that Haley wasn't good enough for the job, she just wasn't as experienced as the person they had decided to go with.

She ended the call and walked over to Peyton and Jax as she put her phone in her back pocket.

Peyton knew from the look on Haley's face that it was bad news and she frowned.

'Sorry, Hales I know that you really wanted this job'.

'It's okay, I guess I'll just have to keep looking, it's fine'.

'There loss'.

Jax commented looking at Haley, he didn't get to look at fully in the club but now he couldn't help but check her out, she had curves in all the right places, warm brown eyes with thick lashes and a soft smile on her full lips.

'Thanks, I'm going to head back in'.

'No stay, get to know my brother, your one of my best friends'.

'Yeah, get to know me'.

Jax said with a smirk and Peyton looked at him and sighed.

'I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back'.

She touched Haley's hand as she walked past.

Haley turned her attention up to the stars and then looked at Jax.

'You know smoking can kill you right?'.

'We all got to go out some way'.

He said with a smirk flicking the last of the cigarette away and then turned to look up at the sky.

'So didn't your boyfriend mind, you driving out with Peyton to meet her long lost half brother?'.

'Well I'd have to have a boyfriend for them to mind but beside Peyton needed the moral support I would have been here for her regardless of what my boyfriend thought'.

He chuckled.

'Well that's a good thing, I told Peyton that you can stay at my place instead of the lodge'.

'Really, what about your son?'.

'Abel is 4 months old, he's not going to mind the female company he'll enjoy it'.

'Why Abel?', it's not a very common name kind of like Jax'.

'Jax is short for Jackson and as for Abel, I just liked the name'.

Peyton was walking back from the bathroom when she saw the bike at the end of the hall and walked towards it, she turned suddenly when she heard footsteps behind her.

'I didn't mean to scare you'.

She shrugged as Gemma stood beside her.

'You okay?'.

'Yeah, I'm good I just wish I got to meet him my real dad'.

'It was a hard decision for him, he never wanted to give you up but'.

'I know the story Ellie wasn't ready to be a mum, she told me that he wasn't a bad guy and that he doted on his kids'.

'He did, he would have loved you'.

'I'm surprised you didn't throw me out of here by my hair'.

'I would have done it to your mother but not you, your innocent in all of this but I'm sorry Jax told me about Ellie passing'.

'It's okay'.

'You know you should come to dinner, get to know the family, bring your friends'.

'I'd like that'.

'My dad used have a Harley and then my mum made him give it up for a people carrier and I don't think he ever really forgave her for that'.

'I could never give up my bike'.

He looked at her as she sat on his bike, he didn't mind having her seat on it but another man, that was to far you never sit on another man's bike.

'Have you ever been on a bike?'.

'No, I've wanted to but I'm scared of something happening'.

'There is nothing to be scared of, I'll take you for a ride sometime if you want'.

'Are you good rider'.

She asked and he laughed.

'Sweetheart, you don't need to ask me that'.

After a few more hours at the bar, Haley and Peyton headed back to Jax's house following behind his bike in the comet.

Brooke had disappeared with Juice and was no where to be seen.

Jax lifted his sleeping son carefully and handed him to Peyton who stared at the sleeping baby with complete love in her eyes.

'He's beautiful'.

She said softly as she held a sleeping Abel in her arms, she stroked the skin of his cheek and smiled down at the child.

Jax stroked his hair and nodded.

'He's my life'.

'I can see that, you must be a great dad'.

'I don't know about that'.

His voice laced with honesty, would a great dad continue in the life he was in even if it put his child at risk.

He looked up as Haley walked past the room, she looked at him for a moment and then her eyes landed on Abel and then she looked back at Jax and smiled.

**So this is my opener, thoughts,comments,criticism it's all welcome.**

**The story will be based around the growing relationship between Jax and Peyton as siblings and the relationship that will develop between Haley and Jax.**

**Tara will be mentioned in this story but not for a while.**


	2. fresh pair of eyes

**Fresh Pair of Eyes**

'Boo'.

She smiled at his innocent giggle as she played Peek a Boo with the infant, who stared at her with blue eyes so similar to his dad.

'Morning'.

She turned and found him standing in the doorway watching her play with his son.

He smiled at her touching his son's head as he walked into the room.

'Where's Peyton?'.

'She went out about 10 minutes ago'.

At that moment Abel cooed as he caught Haley's finger causing them both to smile.

'He doesn't smile like for just anybody'.

'Expect you and Peyton'.

He laughed and then looked at the clock.

'I got to work, will you be okay with him'.

'I'll be fine'.

He leaned over and picked up Abel who gurgled in his hands, she watched the smile that appeared on his face as she stood up and he smiled at her as he returned Abel to her arms.

'Say bye to daddy'.

She said waving Abel's hands and Jax smiled leaning into kiss her on the cheek.

'I'll see you both later'.

She looked at the grave in front of her.

_John Thomas Teller_

_Corporal_

_25th Infantry_

_Vietnam_

_May 5, 1940_

_Nov 13 1993_

_"WE FIGHT BECAUSE_

_WE BELIEVE"_

She sighed sitting down in front of the grave and put the fresh flowers she held in her hand on the grave bed.

This was her first time visiting his grave since she arrived in charming one week ago, Jax had offered to come with her when she was ready but she felt like this was something she needed to do alone.

She sat there for a while finding comfort in the silence, she turned her head and saw a women leaning down at a grave and then looked back at his grave in front of her.

'Hi dad, it's your daughter Peyton'.

She didn't feel like a fool speaking to a headstone, it felt normal for her she had lost so many people in her life that speaking to graves had become an acceptable thing for her to do but this time it was different, with Anna and Ellie she had known them both and loved them but with John, she didn't know much about him expect from what Jax had told her and that had been pretty basic.

To her, he was an enigma but she still couldn't hide the fact that she was upset having never got to know the man that also gave her life.

'If she wasn't his sister, I would be all over that I was by his place the other day, talk about sex on legs'.

The guys were discussing Peyton something they had been doing since she arrived in charming, they were careful not to talk about her in front of Jax in fear of their facial features being rearranged.

'I hear you and that friend of hers, she is old lady material'.

'I wouldn't think about that I think Jax his eye on her'.

'Of course he does, lucky bastard'.

Chibs laughed at Juice's annoyance.

'What are you complaining about didn't you do her other friend, what did you call her again best night of your life'.

'She was exactly that'.

'You going to stand around chatting or do some work'.

Clay asked appearing from the office and they all dispersed and returned to do what they were supposed to be doing.

'Chibs, you seen Jax?'.

Chibs went to answer but at that moment, the low rumble of his bike as it pulled into the garage.

'Hey Jax'.

He turned and looked at the women that approached him, she had a reputation within the crew, she had slept with most of the crew expect for him and while he enjoyed stringing her along, he wasn't exactly interested in getting in her pants especially when she had been around so many times.

'Delilah'.

He replied as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes, he held the packet out to her and she took one.

'Thanks, so you still owe me that ride'.

'Sorry darling, I've been busy'.

'I've heard your sister is on the scene'.

'You heard right, look I got to get to work but I'll see you around'.

He continued towards the garage

'Nice of you to finally join us'.

He looked at Clay as he walked into the garage.

'Sorry I was dealing with a groupie, so what you got for me'.

'I need your help, got a call from Gwen, something's up with Carl'.

'Something is always up with him, when are you going to cut the cord with that one'.

'His old man was a good friend of mine and of your dads, I owe him'.

'You ready to go feed the ducks'.

She asked as she picked up Abel and put him into his stroller, before she left she checked that she had his diaper bag and heard a key in the door.

She looked up as Gemma walked into the house and smiled.

'Hi, there's my gorgeous grandson'.

She said as she touched his face and then looked at Haley.

'You heading out?'.

'I was going to take this little guy to the park; you're more than welcome to join us'.

'I'd love to but I actually have something to do but I was hoping to see you'.

'Is everything all right?'.

'Yeah, Peyton mentioned that you used to sing'.

'I still do, if you count singing in the shower, why?'.

'Every year I hold annual fund-raiser at the local elementary school and my form of entertainment dropped out and I need a replacement asap, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me out and also helping yourself out in the process'.

'How do you mean?'.

'I know that there is a job vacancy for a teacher in Kindergarten and I can put in a good word for you get you an interview'.

'I'm not sure I can deal with getting told I don't have enough experience to be a teacher at this point in my life and as for the entertainment I've sung in public for a while and I needed a band to back me'.

'Look think about it and tell me your decision when you come to dinner tonight'.

'I will do'.

'Clay, Bobby, Jax'

Gwen opened the door and smiled at them; she kissed Clay and Bobby on the cheek and winked at Jax.

'Hello handsome'.

'Beautiful, so what's going on with Carl'?

'I have no idea; ever since his wife left him he's been all over the place'.

'I thought he was clean'.

'He was until she left him and now all I can from his apartment is his kid crying constantly, I knock I get no answer I've even considered calling the cops but I thought it best I call you guys first'.

Clay nodded.

'You made the right call; you got a set of key's'.

'Of course'.

The house was empty when she returned and she headed straight to Abel's room and looked at the bare pale blue walls and set to work on turning his room into a room.

She moved all of his things out of the room and into the hallway.

This was where she felt most at home painting it was her escape from the world and she had something really special planned for her nephew's room

The brush in her hand moved expertly against the wall as the sound of Lynard Skynard played from the stereo.

The place was a wreck, broken glass was everywhere, the furniture was overturned and there where small burns in the carpet obviously from cigarettes.

They moved carefully through the apartment until they reached the kitchen and found two small children sitting in front of an overturned table eating cereal from the box, their faces where filthy and they looked shattered.

'What the hell, how are they living like this, what are their names'?

'Girl is Amy and the boy is Moby'.

'He called his kid Moby; he should be shot just for that'.

Jax muttered as him and Bobby moved over to the table, the girl looked at Jax and smiled.

'Come on let's get you out of here'.

He picked up the girl who didn't have a problem being in his arms unlike the boy who lashed out at Bobby and bit his hand as he tried to pick him up.

'You little dick'.

'Clever'.

Bobby glared at Jax and muttered under his breath, a gunshot filled the room.

'Get down'.

Jax put the girl outside in the hallway as bullets fly past them.

'Where the hell is that coming from?'.

Bobby called out shielding the boy who was now screaming.

'Bathroom'.

He follows Clay, to the bathroom and they both stay low to the ground as another shot comes from the room.

They look at each other as Jax slowly pushes the door only to be face to face with 45 being waved in his face as Carl looks at him through glassy eyes, covered in sweat.

'Carl, you idiot what are you playing at, put the damn gun down'.

'I've seen you; you followed me through the woods, full of smoke'.

The words that came out Carl's mouth made no sense and it was clear that he was completely of his face, he still waved the gun in his hand and Jax had enough and rushed at him smashing his gun hand into the wall repeatedly until he let go and then he punches him in the face with a strong right hook.

'Everything okay in there'.

Bobby called out and Clay looks back and nods at him.

'Fine, take the kids to Gwen'.

Bobby nodded once and took the girls hand and led her to the door, she looked back at her father's face as blood trickled from his nose and then looked away.

Jax looked back at Carl who was crying while holding his nose.

'Carl, who sold you the crack'.

'Mexicans, I think can't remember I get from everywhere'.

'Spanish you mean Mayans'

'Yeah, I think it's broken, you broke my nose'.

Jax ignored him and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

'Mayans are selling crank in charming we need to take care of this'.

'Agreed but after the fund-raiser, we fuck this weekend up for your ma, she won't forgive us, let's get back to the garage I have a couple bikes for you to take a look at'.

He walked into his house and was greeted by the warm smell chicken cooking and headed to the kitchen where Haley was rolling out dumplings while singing to Abel as he sat in his high chair.

_This is my kinda love_

_It's the kind that moves on_

He watched her sing to his son as he clapped his tiny hands together and he joined in causing her to spin around.

'Didn't mean to scare you'.

'Give a girl a heart attack by creeping up on her'.

He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and lifted up the lid of the pot.

'Smells good in here'.

'It should do it's my mum famous chicken and dumpling soup, it's family recipe I didn't want to turn up at your mum's empty handed and Peyton isn't the world's best cook she's better at causing destruction in the kitchen than a making a meal'.

He looked at Abel who was gazing at her.

'How was my boy'?

'He's was angel, we went to the park and then we came home and had a nap'.

'He actually went down'.

'Yeah, I sang to him I think that helped'.

'He never goes down easy for me'.

He was completely amazed by how comfortable she seemed watching his child, she had a gift when it came to Abel he seemed to find a motherly comfort in his arms and that was unexpected by him and by her but she had grown attached to him.

He was nothing to Haley expect her friends nephew but being around him she couldn't help but fall under his spell.

Even more so they were falling under the spell of one another, Jax had a certain effect on Haley and vice versa.

They had already shared an awkward encounter well awkward for her but she thought Jax was rather amused by the situation when Haley walked into the bathroom to find herself face to face with a very under dressed Jax Teller her eyes struggled to stay focused on his face and in a rush to get out of there she had ended up banging her head on the bathroom door.

She watched him with Abel, when he came in late at night when Peyton was usually passed out she would go past the nursery on nights she couldn't sleep and see Jax sitting beside the cot and reading to him.

One night he noticed her standing outside watching and motioned for her to join him.

She felt like she was intruding on valuable father/son time but he didn't see it that way, he would sit there and read to his son while she just sat there in complete silence and just watch how dedicated he was to his son.

'How was work?'.

'Eventful, where's my sister?'.

As if she had heard him ask Peyton appeared in the doorway and smiled at them.

I'm right here and I have something to show you, especially you handsome'.

She said tickling Abel's feet.

'Come on'.

Haley and Jax exchanged a look as he picked up Abel and followed Peyton back to Abel's room.

'I hope you don't mind but his room was a little boring, so I gave a little character'.

She said as she opened the door to the room, Jax stepped inside and looked around, the walls where still pale baby blue but she had hand painted various Motorcycle's on each wall as well as adding a few photos that Jax hadn't got framed.

'You did this for him'.

'Of course I did, I thought it was fitting his dad's a biker and his granddad was a biker, do you like it?'.

'I do, what do you think kid, you like your new room'.

Abel gurgled in response and he handed him to Peyton who kissed the babies cheeks.

The house was full of life when Peyton pulled the comet up in the driveway.

Jax pulled up beside the car and while Peyton got Abel out of the back, holding him against her chest as he slept.

While Haley got out of the car holding the pot of soup as they walked up to the front door.

Gemma opened the door to them and smiled at them.

'Hey Ma'.

Jax hugged his mum as he walked into the house while Gemma greeted Haley and Peyton.

'Is there somewhere I can put him, he's been out like a light'.

'I'll take him'.

Clay said taking Abel from her hands.

'Come through meet everyone'.

They followed Gemma into the house where the living room was full of every member of SAMCRO and their significant other and children.

It really was a family, even though they weren't related by blood, you could see that didn't matter as they welcomed both Peyton and Haley in with open arms.

Haley was surprised at how welcomed she was considering it was Peyton that was the long lost daughter of John Teller but yet the welcomed her in like she was a sister to Peyton

While the boys talked shop outside the women found retreat in the kitchen, Peyton and Haley watched as a joint was passed amongst the women, they both refused but talked with the women.

'Gemma, I was thinking about what we talked about and I'd love to help you out but I was also wondering if you could put in a good word for me with the Principal about the kindergarten job'

'What changed your mind?'.

'Nothing really'.

She replied as she looked outside at that moment Jax looked up and caught her gaze and winked at her before turning back to his conversation with Opie.

'Having you and Peyton around has really had a effect on my boys, that house finally feels like a home after that Junkie whore put both my boys through

Haley didn't know the story about Abel's mother; she knew that Abel was born 10 weeks early thanks to his mother's drug abuse during her pregnancy but other than that she knew nothing else.

She also knew that was a hard time for Jax something he had confessed to her on one of those nights she had sat with him while he sat with Abel.

She couldn't imagine what it must be like to watch your own child fighting for their life and there was nothing in your power you could do to stop it but it turned out Abel was a fighter and came through on the other side.

She looked at the pictures that lined the living room, smiling at the each memory that specific picture held.

She stared for a moment at the picture of a younger Jax and Tommy the brother she never got to meet.

The dining room was full as everyone talked amongst themselves as food was passed around.

She walked into the room and handed him a beer as she sat on the other side of him next to Peyton who was winding Juice up about his rendezvous with Brooke

'Thanks'.

Gemma noticed the way her son looked at her as she laughed at something he said, he hadn't smiled like that in a long time expect for when he was around his kid.

_Four days later_

As usual the fund-raiser was a big crowd pleaser and the main attraction seemed to be Haley.

She had seen Gemma talking with Principal Gates and hadn't heard anything since and was starting to worry that maybe she had made a mistake in getting Gemma to talk to her, would really want her she wasn't experienced enough to teach and maybe she just had to accept that.

But then everything changed her phone rang and she was now sitting outside the office waiting to be seen, the door opened and she was called inside.

Eyes flicked from the clock to the door and back again, she hadn't been seen since she left earlier that morning, they had both gone about their days, he had just finalised with the niners and she had been spending the day with Gemma and Abel but now they were both back at the house waiting.

They heard the car pull up in front of the house followed by the slamming of the door and the sound of her high heels on the path as she walked up to the house.

She walked into the house and found them both looking at her with anxious eyes and then the look in their eyes faded from anxious to pleased as smile appeared on her face.

'I got the job'

'Congratulations, Foxy'.

Peyton said as she hugged her friend.

'Thanks I was so nervous but now I can officially call myself a teacher even if it is for kindergarten'.

'I'm so proud of you, Hales'.

'I can't believe I'm actually a teacher now, I feel like need to do something really spontaneous before start I start next Monday'.

'Well I can think of something, how about that ride?'.

She stepped outside after changing into something a little bit more comfortable for a bike ride.

He handed her a helmet and she looked at him realised that he wasn't going to wear one.

'It's not the first time I've gone without a helmet'.

'Of courses it's not'.

She replied as she put the helmet on her head, he helped her secure it under her chin a smirk appearing on his lips.

'It suits you'.

'I bet you say that to all the girls, you get to on her'.

'No darling only the special girls get to ride with me'.

He replied as he got on the bike and she followed as she kicked her leg over the side of his bike and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Hold on tight'.

The speed was exhilarating as the wind rushing past her, making her long hair dance in the breeze.

She had never felt such a rush in her life, she felt herself laughing as they sped down the highway.

He heard the sound of her laughter in his ears and glanced at her, catching her eye and she smiled before laughing again and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

**So just a quick thing I have had this story already typed and ready to go I will be uploading a few chapters over the next week.**

**The next chapter is going to take place 7 weeks after this one and will include a lot of Haley/Jax interactions as well as both Peyton and Haley finding out what happens behind the closed doors of SAMCRO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**From Friends to Lovers**

**Warning this chapter features some very heavy Haley & Jax Smut**

**You have been warned.**

8 weeks , she didn't have a job, she and Peyton where living their lives on Pay-checks they earned from working bar.

It worked out for them and now she was doing the job she always wanted to do and while Peyton hadn't figured out exactly what she wanted to do she was making money through her art and she was happy.

'You have got to be kidding me?'.

She sighed as she got out of her car as smoke filtered out from the engine, she shouldn't have been surprised she had missed the last few services to her car and now this was her reward.

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

'Hey it's me; my car broke down just of main can you come pick me up, thanks'.

'Throw me the keys to the tow'.

'Where you heading, Jackie boy?'.

Chibs asked as he handed him the key.

'Main, Haley's car broke down she needs a tow'.

Chibs chuckled.

'You got a good girl, there she's good with the boy, your ma likes her, and guys respect her'.

'She is a good one, I got run, I'll see you'.

She sat on the pavement beside her car and looked up as someone stood in front her.

'Miss James'

'It's just Haley, Deputy Hale'.

'Having car trouble, I can take a look at if you like'.

'No it's fine, I called someone their on the way'.

'That someone Jax Teller'.

She knew that deputy Hale had a problem with Jax and he made it very clear to her and Peyton that they had no real idea what Jax was really about and that the more they stayed in charming the bigger the risk they put on themselves but Peyton told him that firstly they could look after themselves and secondly whatever Jax was into wasn't her business and if wanted to tell her he would and Haley had agreed but they both knew that Jax wasn't just a mechanic what mechanic would come pick up his kid at 1am in the morning, they knew there was more to his story but he wasn't telling and they weren't asking until that day Jax came home and Peyton confronted her brother.

_It was had gone after 3am, Abel had been asleep for a few hours._

_The house was full of peaceful silence as they both slept._

_He walked into the house trying to disturb them from their sleep and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him._

_The sound of running water was what stirred her from his sleep and she sat up and looked at the clock._

_'Jax'._

_She said tapping lightly on the door and noticed the blood stained t-shirt that lay on the floor and picked it up. _

_Knocking again._

_'Jax are you okay?'._

_'What's going on?'._

_She turned and looked at Haley and then the door opened and he stood there looking at them both with damp hair, towel wrapped around his hips._

_'What the hell happened to you?'._

_She asked as she touched the cut on his face and he shrugged as he walked past Haley and into the kitchen as he turned his back, Haley noticed the fresh bruises that where developing along his back but she didn't say anything._

_'It's nothing'._

_'Doesn't look like nothing, your bleeding and your covered bruises, where you hoping to patch yourself up before I noticed because I've been noticing, the secretive phone calls, the coming home late with blood stained clothes, Jax I'm your sister and I'm worried about you, just be honest with me?'._

_He looked at her, he didn't owe her the truth but with the Mayan threat so close to town, he couldn't risk putting her or Haley in the middle of it and getting them hurt._

_They both sat there and listened to what he had to say, he couldn't tell them everything somethings where better let unsaid but he told them what he knew Peyton needed to her.  
_

_ She didn't know how to respond to the fact that he was involved in something so dangerous and life threatening but she couldn't judge him for the choices that lead him to who he was today._

_Like he had told her, he was born into the life; it was who he was and all he knew._

_If she was him and had grown up in the world, he did, would she have made different choices, yes she would have but she didn't grow up in this world he did, the club was more than violence to him.  
_

_The club was his family._

_Everything he did, all the choices he made had been to protect his town and his family and that now include both of them, he kept them in the dark to protect them but he should have realised that they would be able to handle the truth regardless of what it was._

_While Peyton understood his choices, she saw something else the internal struggle that he was going through, she saw it in his eyes that he didn't want this life for Abel._

_It was in that moment of complete honesty she felt herself drawn to Jax._

'Yeah, I'm waiting for Jax'.

'I thought I made myself clear to both you and Miss Sawyer that being a part of his world is dangerous to both of you'.

'You did but I can look out for myself and as far as being in danger goes I've been living in charming for 3 months now and nothing has happened to me or her'.

'You're a smart women, you're a teacher, you can do better than Teller, I know you know what he's all about the gang wars, gun running and the drugs, you know that your boyfriend and his band of merry riders are behind all of that but yet you turn a blind eye'.

'Drugs are the reason that Abel spent his first 2 months of life in an incubator, why would Jax get involved in the one thing that almost took his son away from him, you can think what you want but as far as I can see Jax is mechanic who is part of a motorcycle club and good father to his son, nothing more nothing less'.

As he rounded the corner, he spotted her standing with Deputy David Hale.

She didn't look too pleased to be speaking to him and he wasn't exactly pleased to see him speaking to her either.

She saw the tow and looked at David.

'Well my rides here it was nice speaking to you again Deputy'.

He turned and glanced as Jax got out of the tow truck, his eyes on her and then he turned.

'I'll be keeping an eye out Miss James'.

He replied before crossing Jax's path and heading back to his squad car.

'What was that about?'.

'Nothing, just Deputy Hale reminding me that you're bad for me'.

'So what's going on your car?'

He asked her as he turned to the car and popped the hood, waving the smoke away and then glanced at her.

'When was your car due a service'?

'9 months ago, I think it may have been longer'.

'Seriously?'.

'What I haven't exactly had a steady income to get it serviced, all the money I made went into rent, food and petrol, I never worried about a service because the car ran fine until now'.

'Baby, this car is way past its service it's going to cost a fortune to fix'

'How much are we talking?'.

'I'm not sure, let me take it back to the garage get Opie give it look over and hop in, once the cars been seen to I'll give you a ride home'.

'So you left Haley in Charming with your brother?'.

Brooke voice came through the phone as Peyton packed up the last of her and Haley's things from their apartment in Modesto.

'Yes, they needed some alone time and I was starting to feel like a 3rd wheel to a relationship that hasn't been able to get off the ground properly but hopefully with me out of town who knows maybe they'll figure it out'.

'Maybe, so how is everything going with you and the brother?'.

'It's good, we've grown closer, and we've been trying the whole honesty thing'.

'How's that working out for you?'.

'Good, it's nice to have all the cards on the table, no more secrets'.

'You know that works both ways'.

'Brooke, that's all behind me I don't need to bring that crap up now'.

'The honesty thing works both ways Peyton'.

She was used to the looks she received from the women that hung around the garage, the crow eaters Jax had called them.

They weren't significant others just women that were hoping one of the SONS would like there way maybe take them for a ride or possibly more.

Most of them especially the younger ones, seemed to have a thing for Jax hoping that he would throw a glance in their direction.

There would have been a point that he would have looked in their direction but he hadn't looked over at them in weeks and they all knew why because he was sweet on the new kindergarten teacher.

She saw two of them approaching her as she held the book in her hands.

'You Jax's old lady now?'.

She lowered the book and stared at the both of them she knew what an old lady was and didn't class herself as one considering she and Jax may have been starting something it hadn't exactly got off the ground but it was something never the less and it wasn't at the stage where they had it defined.

'No I'm not his old lady, not that it's either of your business'.

'You really think you're what he needs, honey you're a teacher he's a biker you're from different worlds, you have no idea what it takes to be an old lady?'.

'Maybe I don't but what happens between me and Jax, is between me and him and nobody else, but feel free to try with him, it's funny to watch?'

'Don't make me hit you in that pretty singing mouth of yours, sweet-pea'.

'Your girl looks good'.

'When doesn't she look good'?.

'Touché, she is getting a lot of heat of the crow eaters'.

'There just mad, I haven't looked there way and won't get into their pants so they take it out on her'.

'You're really under her spell, brother'.

'I'd say so, Opie what's the damage?'.

Opie looked up from the engine.

'It's not going to be cheap, ignition is shot to hell, engine needs new parts and her brakes are practically dead, I'm surprised the car this long, I'd say at a few grand tops, so you want to break the bad news to her or should I?'

'I'll do it'.

To her it didn't matter what these women thought of her, she had the one thing they didn't have she had him if and she didn't flaunt in their faces the way she should have she had him and they knew it and it drove them crazy.

She had more respect than any of them, she didn't wait around hoping that one day that one of the SONS would look in her direction and let them jump her bones.

She had respect amongst the SONS not just because she was best friends with Peyton but because they all that she was Jax's girl even though it wasn't official they all knew it.

They knew before Jax knew it himself.

'Hey Jax'.

He heard one of the women that were standing with Haley say but he didn't respond and nodded as he walked over to her.

'Beautiful, I got some bad news'.

She sighed as she put down Sense and Sensibility again and he sat beside her on the bench

'How much is it going to cost me?'.

'A few grand, including parts and labour'.

'I don't have that kind of money'.

'Look, I'll sort it out for you, don't worry about it, I got to get back to work, I've got a protection run later but I can drop you home first'.

'Sure, I'll be here'.

She opened the boot and placed the boxes in the back, as she closed the boot, she felt like she was being watched she looked around but nobody was watching her they were all going about their lives not paying attention to her as she packed up her.

She headed back to the apartment and picked up the pile of overflowing mail that was shoved up against the wall.

She picked up the pile and flicked through it throwing the junk mail into the trash bag.

A small note slipped out of the pile and she picked it up and looked at it

_I can't wait to see you_

_I've missed you._

She screwed up the note and threw the note in the trash with the junk mail along with the rest of hand written notes that were waiting for her.

She wasn't going back to the girl she was 3 years ago, she refused to live her life in fear that every time she closed her eyes he would appear.

She didn't want to live that nightmare again, being afraid of every noise that she heard at night.

She walked into her room and opened one of the boxes she hadn't taken to the car and looked at the 9mm in front of her before slipping into her bag.

'Thanks for the ride, you coming over after you're done'.

'Yeah, my mum's got Abel tonight, when does my sis get back?'.

'Tomorrow I think I know she had a few of our things to get out of the apartment and a few pay-checks to collect'.

'Alright, let me sort out this deal, I'll be back'.

'I'll have a beer waiting for you'.

She turned and walked up towards the house and he watched her as she put the key in the lock.

'Hey'.

She looked back at him.

'I won't be long'.

She wasn't going to run, she had things to do and there was no way in hell that she was going to run from the guy that made her life a living hell.

She packed the last of the boxes into the car and stood there for a moment.

Letting him know that if he was watching her at that moment she wasn't afraid of him this time.

She was stronger; she wasn't that same 19 years old she was when he attacked her.

'Sorry I interrupted your bath'.

'It's okay, one beer as promised'

He took the beer from her hand as she sat down on the couch beside him, he raised him arm and she settled against his side and took a sip from his beer.

'How was your protection run?'?

'Simple, nothing for you to be concerned about?'.

'I'm not concerned'.

'Sure you're not'.

'I'm sorry it's just Deputy Hales is really getting to me but don't worry about I didn't say anything expect defend your honour, so I don't think I should come by the garage any more, I don't think your fans like it very much considering one of them threatened to hit me in my pretty mouth'.

'You want me to defend your honour'

'No, I grew up with three sisters, one I used to fight on regular basis I think I can handle myself'.

'I'm sure you can'.

She leaned forward picking up the TV remote and he tilted his head as the he noticed the number 23 tattooed on her lower back, he had never noticed it until now and touched it with his hand and she looked at him.

'Who was number 23?'.

'A part of my past it was Nathan's jersey number'.

He knew the story of Nathan Scott, he was her high school boyfriend and then husband who she left to follow her dreams and then when she came back and tried to make a fresh start of it.

They found that they couldn't go back to who they once where and she ended up having her marriage annulled before the age 18.

'I didn't take you for the type of girl to have a tattoo in such an arousing spot'.

'I was young and in love, I'm sure you did something stupid back when you were in high school and in love'.

'Nothing I couldn't take back, well number 23 loss was my gain'.

She didn't reply as she held his gaze, 2 months of tension undeniable tension lingered in the air.

There had been a few closes calls but either his phone rang pulling him away but now they had no interruptions.

Everyone around them had watched him pull her in and watch her pull him in what was happening between them was born of a mutual attraction and respect for each other.

She didn't pursue him the way the crow eaters or others did she got to know him.

She didn't use skimpy clothing to lure him, She didn't just want him to get inside of her, she wanted more from him and he was pulled by that.

She was smart, honest, passionate and beautiful all the things the women of his past hadn't been.

He was the exact opposite of what she went for, he was dangerous and she knew it, she didn't deny it she accepted it.

She didn't change him to be who she wanted to be she let him be the man he was.

She watched him be the best father to Abel and that was just sexy to her a man who even though he'd seen the most messed up things he didn't let it affect his role as a father, he was a fighter.

They were drawn together the distance between them disappeared as he stared her down, she struggled to keep her eyes focused as she felt the warmth of his breath tickle her face.

She was the one that kissed him first, pulling back for a moment and then he pulled her back to him, their lips moved in sync as he lowered her into the couch, he heard the soft moan of pleasure slip from her lips as his body pressed against her, his lips moved down her jaw to her neck.

His hands ran across the soft curves of her body, he felt her hands on his face and he looked at her as she leaned up and kissed him again, passionately as his tongue slipped into her mouth, their tongues dancing together.

Her fingers worked at unbuttoning his shirt in such a rush that a few popped of and fell to the floor but it allowed her to open his shirt as she pulled her into his lap, she dipped her head placing kisses on his chest but he caught her face and kissed her as he rolled the hem of tank top up, she raised her arms allowing him to remove the item from her.

He stares at her for a moment completely in awe of her and then his lips are back against her skin.

She heard him hiss as she dug her nails into his chest and she repeated the action until she felt him take hold of her hand.

'Don't tease me, darling'.

He drawled and she watched his eyes darkened as he picked up her as if she weighed nothing her legs wrapping around his hips.

His stubble tickles her skin as he kisses her collarbone, his hand coming to the front of her bra undoing the clasp leaving her chest exposed to him.

His hands caress her skin and her head falls back against the wall, he has her pressed up against.

She pulls his lips back to his and he groans at the feeling of her body pressed so closely to his.

'I want you'.

He hears her say as he places kisses across her waist and her stomach.

A smirk on his lips as he pulls down her black panties, slowly kissing down from her hip to her feet and then back up again.

He hears her curse under her breath as he brushes his hand against her, her hand grips the sheet beneath her and repeats the action only to relish in her reaction he was barely touching her but yet the simple action of him touching her alone was driving her insane.

He continued to tease her as he kissed her neck and she gasped gripping his arms as he entered her.

They moved together in animalistic pace, neither wanted to take this slow they both needed this yearned for it and now they were getting what they needed.

Her nails digging into his shoulder, his name falling from her lips in whispers only made him want her more.

Her hands ran through his hair as he showered her breast with kisses, a thrum of pleasure taking over her.

His hands hold caress her thighs as she kisses his chest, he never expected her to be like this.

The sounds that come from their lips are a mixture of curses and moans.

'Jax, please'.

She whimpered as she felt him slow the pace and he looked down at her almost stilling his movements.

'No harder'.

He had to be dreaming this girl was too perfect and who was he to deny her of what she asked for as he thrust into her harder, the pleasure pulsated through them both.

The intensity was mutual and they both felt it, he pounded into her without thinking about and she didn't care as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel it in her toes spreading through her body as his movements became more powerful, their bodies together so tightly.

They were both so close as his body moved within her, her body quivered beneath his as both of their pleasures washes over them.

She gazes at him with warm doe eyes and touches his lips and he leans down kissing her tenderly as he rolls to her side and pulls her to him.

She wakes up that next morning, her head still filled with vivid images from the night before and she turns to still find him there, he looks so much more peaceful in his sleep than he does when he's awake.

He strokes the stubble on his face and kisses his lips before getting up only to find that he was woken also as he holds her hand pulling her back to him.

'Where are you going?'.

His voice still gruff from sleep and she finds it sexy and she can't help but kiss him again but he doesn't want just the one kiss as he pulls her back to the bed.

His hand running through her hair as he rolls over to cover her body with his own, she gasps as he nips at her neck, her hands running down his bare back.

She could hear the sound of Abel crying as she walked up to the front door and knocked once.

Gemma walked up to the door and smiled as she saw her standing there.

'Hey honey, everything okay?'.

'Yeah, I actually wanted to speak to you about something, are you okay to talk?'.

She nodded and stepped aside to let her inside, Abel started bouncing when she walked into his view.

'Hey cutie'.

She said scooping up the infant into her hands.

'You want some coffee'.

'No I'm good thanks'.

Gemma looked at Peyton as she held Abel, she could tell something was playing on her mind.

'So tell me what's going on?'.

'What I tell you can't get back to Jax, I don't want him flying of the handle'.

'It must be bad if you don't want Jax to know, something happened in Modesto?'.

'Yeah something happened 3 years ago, I started dating this guy I met working at this bar thanks to a pretty good fake I.D, anyway he seemed like a good guy, charming, good looking, made me feel special and I needed that after I broke up with Lucas but turns out Mr Charming turned out to be Mr Possessive'.

'He attacked you'.

'Not at first, I broke things off with him after he started getting jealous about everyone I spoke to and then he started stalking me and then the stalking turned into showing up uninvited to my apartment and then he attacked me, tried to rape me but I fought of stab him in the stomach locked myself in the bathroom and called the cops, he was put away for 5 years but I guess he got for good behaviour because when I was clearing out the mail, I found notes from him the same kind he used to send me, telling me can't wait to see me'.

'You think's after you?'

'I don't think so but I can't be sure'

'You really should tell Jax, the boys can keep you protected'.

'I can't this is my crap not theirs'.

'You're his sister he would want you protected'.

'I know but I need to handle this on my own'.

'What do you want to do?'.

'I don't know, I just needed to tell someone and I couldn't tell Haley, she'd tell Jax, I know she would'.

'I'm happy you told me and I won't tell Jax but if he comes here'.

'If he comes here then I'll tell him but until then can we keep it between us'.

Gemma nodded as she reached across the table and took her hand.

'You're going to be okay?'.

**Yes Jax and Haley hooked up but things won't go so smoothly for them especially as the story goes on but they will be pretty hot and heavy in the next chapter.**

**While Peyton deals her personal issues and a certain doctor will make appearance.**


	4. Crazy, Stupid, Love

**Crazy, Stupid, Love**

'Good Morning'.

He smirked as he woke up to her straddling his lip in nothing but his shirt, the hint of lace showing from Victoria Secret Lingerie, she wore beneath the shirt.

'Morning babe'.

He still couldn't believe how amazing she looked first thing in the morning and she looked exceptionally good in his clothes.

His hands slipped under the shirt, touching her skin and she looked at him as she pressed her lips to his.

His hand tangled in her hair deepening the kiss, while his other hand made its way up her body and he cupped her breast in his hand and she gasped in pleasure.

He took this opportunity to roll her over on her back and unbutton his shirt, dipping his head to drop kisses on her stomach, before kissing every inch of skin in his sight.

It had been 6 weeks since there first night together, 6 weeks full of late night rendezvous, sneaking around and her crashing over at his place, it was like they were in high school.

It was a surprise that they had the time to see each other with him always on the road due to his life within the club and her working but they found a way to make it work and this was one of those rare days where his phone hadn't rang since the day before and so they were both making the most of it.

Even though they found a way to see each other to her all that matter was that whatever happened in the club was the club business all that really mattered to her is that he came home in one piece.

She never asked him questions about what he done before coming to her as she was always scared of the answer and he appreciated that because even though she knew about the club and had accepted it, he didn't want to let her know how dark things could really get.

But he knew she noticed on the nights he would sneak in and head straight to the shower, to rinse himself clean of his night.

With her it was different, he felt it, it in every touch, each time she cried out his name during their lovemaking or even when they were just sleeping her head resting so comfortably on his chest, while her hand rested just above his heart.

He knew that this was more than simple lust this was love, he loved her.

How could he not love her, she was perfect, crazy to be in a relationship with him but perfect even so and at that moment she was looking at him with eyes so warm and soothing, that he kissed her, hearing her sigh sweetly as his lips touched hers.

He didn't admit this love to her, in fear of history repeating itself and he one day came back to find that she had fled finding his love for her too dangerous to handle.

He felt her hands in his hair and looked at her and she smiled and he moved back up to kiss her but their kisses was interrupted by the sound of Abel crying through the baby monitor and he groaned causing her to laugh.

She walked into the room and picked up the baby who was crying, his big blue eyes staring up at her, his hands stretched out to her and she picked him up cradling him to her chest, which seemed to relax him as he put his thumb in his mouth.

1008 hours, that's how many hours she had been back in Charming. When she first came back after Modesto, everything was fine, she went about her life as normal and then the phone calls started.

At first she thought it was a wrong number or telemarketing but then the calls became more constant.

Until she finally couldn't take it no more and she answered the phone and everything changed for her.

'_Who is this?'._

_She snapped holding the phone in her hands, there was a long pause of silence and she really thought it was a wrong number but then she heard the song she had heard so many times before a song that he used to make her feel fear._

_I'll seek you out,  
one more word and you won't survive._

'_Hello Peyton, I've missed your voice'._

_She didn't speak fear filled her veins as her hands shook as she held the phone, she heard him chuckle at her silence._

_She ended the call but that didn't stop him from calling and when she ignored the calls he would just leave her messages._

She had tried to go about her life as normal but she was barely sleeping and when she wasn't for more than a couple of hours before she woke up in a cold sweat.

Her lack of sleep was affecting her moods and everyone was noticing but she denied it and acted like she was fine.

But she was falling apart; she was stressed and constantly watching over her shoulder waiting for him to jump out and this time she wouldn't be able to get away.

He ran his fingers through his hair as they lay in bed together, his hand resting on her bare hip.

This wasn't normal for her, ever since she and Nathan broke up, she struggled to find someone she wanted to be with and found herself thinking that maybe when she left Nathan to go on tour she had ruined everything and that Nathan was the one she was meant to be with but then she met Jax and everything changed.

She found herself in a more passionate relationship, a passion so strong that it not only burned within her but through him also consuming them.

Their need for each other was indescribable.

She used to have her worries with Nathan about their physical relationship but with him it didn't matter he worshipped her body, claiming every part of her as his own.

His mouth covered his as he kissed her lazily; there was no rush they had their moments when there love making was wild and lust filled to those moments like now when it was all about taking their time and not rushing it.

Her legs wrapping around his hip as he slowly entered her, caressing her cheek as he nuzzled her neck.

Whispering things into her ear, people wouldn't believe he would ever say as their limbs tangled together, the same need races through them both a shared desire.

She thought the change of scenery would do her good, she felt like a prisoner in her own home.

Every room felt smaller and she felt like she was being watched even though she wasn't she felt the need to be around people.

She walked down the street looking in store windows, trying to busy herself from what was really going on with her.

She noticed the glances people gave her as she walked past them head down, too afraid to make eye contact in case it was his eyes she found herself staring into.

So she kept herself focused on the stores she walked past.

Her head had been hurting for most of the day but she ignored it, most likely a sign of lack of sleep, she slipped on her sunglasses hoping for some relief.

But the pain was hard to escape as the pounding was all she could feel and she put her hand to head, as she stopped to cross over to the shaded side of the street.

He saw as he pulled up his car crossing the road, looking back at people as she did.

Hand on her head as she swayed while crossing the road and then she stopped walking and her legs gave out underneath her and she collapsed in the middle of the street.

'You're a really bad influence on me, Teller'.

She called out to him while he was in shower and heard him laugh.

'I didn't hear you complaining before'.

He replied sticking his head out of the shower to find her standing there.

'You just going to stand there or are you going to join me?'.

She shrugged as she pulled the t-shirt over her head and smirked.

'What do you think I'm going to do?'.

She asked walking over to the shower, laughing as he pulled her under the warm spray of water pulling her wet body to his, his lips seeking out hers as the water rushed over them both.

'No answer'.

Opie said looking at Gemma as they stood in the waiting room of St Thomas Hospital after getting a call from Deputy Hale that Peyton had passed out while crossing the road.

Opie was with Gemma while Half Sack had gone over to Jax's place.

While they, they hadn't seen her since was brought in and so they waited.

She wasn't exactly thrilled to have the mother of her high school love in the hospital waiting room.

This was the second time in a year that she had found herself dealing with a member of Jax's family but this was different she had no idea that Jax had a half-sister but she had watched her be wheeled past her.

She walked out of Peyton's room and towards the waiting room Gemma stood up and walked over to her and they stood facing each other before Gemma spoke.

'How is she?'.

'She's going to be fine; she has a slight concussion and a fracture to her right wrist'.

'That's good'.

'Gemma, I hate to pry but Deputy Hale, mentioned that she was acting strangely almost like she was frightened or paranoid as she was crossing the road, has she been under any sort of stress lately?'.

'Just the same stress as everyone else'.

'Normal stress doesn't make you pass out in the street, she's lucky it wasn't a busy day for traffic, she would be here right now with more than just a fractured wrist'.

Gemma scoffed at Tara's words.

'You think that she's stressed about her brother being part of SAMCRO'.

'I didn't say that, I'm just concerned for someone so young she shouldn't be collapsing like that?'

'Well it's nothing we can't handle as a family'.

She replied putting an end to the conversation and walking away.

'At some point we are really going to have to leave the comfort of your bedroom'.

He shrugged stroking her hand as she played with Abel who sat in front of her sucking his blanket while slapping his hands on the bed.

He was about to say something when the door knocked.

'Saved by the knock'.

He said as she moved forward allowing him to get up and answer the door.

'I'm coming'.

He called as he opened the door and looked at Half Sack as he stood at his door.

'What's the emergency got you almost breaking down my door?'.

'It's Peyton, man she collapsed in the street and was rushed to St Thomas'.

He looked between at him once and then walked back into the house; she stared at him as he walked inside.

'What's wrong?'.

She didn't know what to say as she walked beside him into the hospital, she had been silent ever since he said that Peyton was in the hospital.

They found Gemma sitting outside her room and she looked at them both as they came into her view.

'Where is she?'.

'Resting, she's going to be okay, just a fractured wrist, nothing to worry about?'.

'She passed out in the street how is that not something to worry about?'.

Gemma stood up and touched his face.

'Look she made me promise not to tell you but she came to me and told me something that I swore I wouldn't tell you but she is going through something serious and she told me she could handle it but she can't Jax it's eating her up, she needs you be her big brother'.

He nodded at what his mother said; he looked at Haley who smiled. 'Go, I'll be here'.

He kissed her hand before walking into the room.

She remembered arriving at the hospital and being asked questions by the doctor but after that she fell asleep.

She felt something brush against her head and opened her eyes to the bright fluorescent lights above her head, she turned her head and saw him sitting there a look of concern on his face as he held his hands close to his mouth and just looked at her.

'Jax'.

Her voice was weak and he moved the chair closer to her bedside, touching her arm.

'How you feeling?'.

'Not great, I didn't mean to have you all worried'.

He sighed as he looked at her, he saw it now and he wondered how he didn't see it before the fear in her eyes was so clear how did he not see that something was going on with her.

'You want to tell me what's going on?'.

'Nothing I was tired that's all'.

'That's not what my mum tells me, you want to tell me the truth or should I bring my mum in here and let her tell me'.

She didn't respond and he stood up and she took his hand and he sat back down.

'3 years ago, I met this guy called Ian Banks, we dated for a while and things were going good and then things started being not so good'.

She told him everything, how things had gone from going so well to him turning on her.

He listened to her every word, hearing the tremble in her voice as she told him what had happened on that night all those years ago, the shake in her hand as she told him how scarred for life she was as he had pinned down to her bed.

Anger filled his veins; he should have been there to protect her.

As she continued and told him how he had started again with the phone calls and the messages, the anger spread through him and she saw it in his eyes as he looked at her but the anger softened as she started to cry for the first time in front of him.

'I'm scared, I don't want to live that nightmare again, and I just want it to stop'.

He got out of the chair and sat on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry on his shoulder.

He knew the best case scenario was that if this guy got caught he would end up in prison most likely to complete his five years only to be released again and come after her and that scenario didn't sit well with him but neither did the only option he could take but as he sat beside her, her soft sobs tore at him in a way that made him not even think about what he would have to do, all he wanted to do was protect his sister from the hell and torment that Ian was putting her through.

'Listen to me this guy isn't going to get a chance to come near you, I promise you, I will make sure that you are safe from him'.

'You can't promise that he'll find a way to get to me, he always does'.

'Peyton, I protect my family and I swear that I will protect you from this, believe me you are going to get past this and live your life without fear of him coming after you'.

She felt his lips against her hair and his arms hold her in a comforting embrace.

She watched Haley sit beside Gemma, she had seen her walk in with Jax, eyes full of concern and then she watched as he raised her hand to his mouth kissing it.

She had seen her a few times at the store but she didn't realise that this was the new women in his life.

Gemma had left the hospital to get relive Half Sack from watching Abel, she sat outside Peyton's room with a coffee in her hand, she didn't want to disturb her and Jax's conversation.

She knew what it was about after Gemma had told her about Peyton coming to see her after coming back from Modesto.

She wondered why Peyton hadn't told her, what she was going through and she felt like she had been so selfish to go around in her state of blissful happiness and not even notice that her friend was suffering.

She watched as the door opened and he walked out, he stopped in the doorway looking back at Peyton for a moment then closing the door behind him.

'She's resting'.

He said answering the question he knew she had wanted to ask, as he sat in the chair next to her and sighed closing his eyes as he rested his head against the wall. Processing what he had been told and also what he would have to do protect her.

'What are you thinking?'.

She asked softly placing her hand on his knee.

'Just thinking about her'.

'I'm sorry, I never mentioned that part of life to you, I thought it was over that she would never experience this again'.

'It's alright'.

She walked over to them not wanting to intrude but she had some forms that Peyton needed to sign as well as medication.

'Jax'.

Haley was the one to look as she walked over while Jax stood up and looked at her.

'Tara, did you treat her'.

'Yeah, I just wanted to drop of some medication with her for the pain and something to help her sleep, she mentioned that she hadn't been sleeping'.

'Thanks for helping her out'.

'It's my job, Jax I was surprised when Hale mentioned that she was your sister, which must have been a surprise for you'.

'It was'.

She looked between the two of them and stood up, her movement caught his attention and he looked at her.

'I need to use the bathroom'.

He nodded at her before she turned and walked away, then he looked back at her, the women that had broken his heart.

'So is she your?'.

She couldn't get the words out but he knew what she was asking and nodded.

'Yeah she is'.

A smile on his face, it broke through the torment and anger that was in his eyes for a moment.

'Are you happy?'.

She had saved his sons life and he would always be grateful for that but she had hurt him, her leaving him had torn him to pieces and while he was glad to have her back in his life, he would never truly be able to move past how truly hurt he was by her leaving him 10 years ago.

'Yeah, I'm happy'.

'That's good, I actually have to get back can you make sure she takes these when she gets released'.

'I will'.

She walked away not saying anything else only looking back as Haley walked to his side, his arm going around her.

It hurt her to see him with her and then she looked at her.

The woman who left Jax Teller and the woman who had Jax Teller.

It had been two weeks since she collapsed in the street, after she was released from hospital.

Haley had booked her an appointment with a psychiatrist so that she could talk freely about how she felt.

She had been staying with Jax, he wasn't going to let her go home and be harassed until this was all over.

He had watched her jump at the smallest most harmless sound.

He refused to let her answer her calls and had set her up with a new phone taking her old one and getting Juice to check exactly where Ian was calling her from.

He had asked Haley one night how bad it had been after he attacked her and she didn't sugar coat it for him.

She told him how she came home one night to find Peyton sitting in the dark a gun in her hand and a knife by her side, she told him how she heard her scream from him to leave her alone from her deepest sleep.

She didn't trust anyone that came to the door; she became trapped in a fear cycle, which stopped her from living.

'I think I've found our guy, this just got sent to me from a friend who works in the Police Department in Bakersfield'.

Juice showed Jax a grainy image of a man walking through a crowded train station and he looked at the picture, this was him.

'That's him'.

He didn't need to be sure, he knew that was him from the picture Haley had shown him, this was the guy who was finding a thrill in keeping Peyton scared.

'You sure you want to do this?'.

'I have to, Opie and Juice come with me, Chibs can you?'.

'Don't worry Jackie Boy, I'll watch out for her'.

'I'll call my friend; tell him to keep an eye on him till we get there'.

'Okay'.

She heard the bike pull up in front of the house, she hadn't been able to sleep something was stopping her from sleeping.

She was laying in bed a magazine in her hands as she flicked through the pages.

She didn't move from the bed as she heard him walk past the room and straight to the shower.

She got out of bed once she heard the door close and picked up the clothes he discarded, she noticed the blood stain that had soaked through his hoodie onto his white t-shirt but didn't think of who the blood may have belonged to as she threw the clothes into the washing machine.

_He was pretty easy to find, standing in a bar talking and laughing with a women, a women who had no idea what he was truly capable of._

_They had waited for him to leave the bar and followed him as he walked down the darkened streets, whistling a tune to himself._

'_Excuse me'._

_He turned and looked around as Juice approached him, hood up and head down low that he couldn't see his face._

'_Yeah'._

_He felt the coldness of the gun against his neck and froze on the spot. 'Long way from Texas don't you think or is this just a stop on the way to Charming, I know who you are Ian Banks and what you did to my sister'._

He let the water just ran over him unmoving as the blood ran from his hands, he did it protect her, his family but he had never killed anyone like before, he didn't know how to react to what he had just done.

He never enjoyed taking someone else's life even though this situation called for it.

Ian had taunted him, told him how Peyton loved it when he tried to rape her, she enjoyed it almost like it was a game.

This was enough to push off the edge as he lay into him over and over again but yet he continued to laugh through a bloody mouth.

'_She dressed in a way that she knew would make me want her only to say no to me, your sister is nothing more than a dirty tease, she made me into this and everything that happened she deserved it, I'm not the one to blame her she is'._

Those where the last words that he heard that came from his mouth as he shot him in the chest as he watched him die a small smile appeared on his dying lips and it was this that haunted him.

He walked out of the bathroom, noticing his clothes where gone and he saw the light come from Abel's room and found her humming a lullaby to his son.

He walked over and looked at the innocence's of his sons face and then looked at her and sniffed before leaving the room and retreating to his own.

She followed after him and got into the covers beside him, kissing his back as he reached for her hand and held it.

'Rough night'.

'Yeah'.

She had never heard his voice sound so strained with emotion before and she felt the wetness against her hand as a stray tear rolled down his face.

She knew that something happened tonight something they didn't talk about and this moment was a test of her faith to him and their relationship.

'What happened?'.

'Since I became a father I've had this feeling that something is going to happen, I wondered who is going to die today and I couldn't shake it but tonight that feeling went away and it scared me when it was around but now it's gone, it scares me even more'.

She stroked his damp hair and felt him kiss her hand.

She wasn't confused by his words, she knew what he was talking about she had a similar feeling ever since he found out about Ian, he had become invested in protecting Peyton.

She had heard his hushed conversations with the others about how to handle the situation, she had found the image that Juice been sent but she didn't say anything not because she was accepting it but she understood that he saw only one possible outcome to this situation.

An outcome she didn't like but she hated seeing Peyton retreat into herself being haunted by the memories of her past.

'What do you need, I'll do anything to make it go away just tell me?'.

'I need you, to be here and not leave'.

'I won't leave, even though I know what happened tonight, I don't need you to explain it to me even though I don't agree with it, I know that you did it because you love her and want to keep her safe and I will accept that what happened was to protect her'.

He turned over and looked at her as she looked at him.

I love you'.

He heard the words come out of his mouth without thinking about it and saw the realisation in her eyes that he was actually saying those words to her and she touched his cheek, stroking a fading bruise before kissing it.

'I love you too'.

She did love him, even in this moment of darkness that she would never truly understand the one thing that she understood and accepted was her feelings for him.

**So I had to change this chapter I wasn't happy with how it was originally written I didn't like I had both Haley and Peyton acceptable with Jax killing Ian.**

**So I changed it so that Haley doesn't accept murder but she understands that Jax made this choice out of his love for Peyton and to protect her.**

**The next chapter will include a time jump and will revolve around a birthday and a death that was featured in the show.**

**Comment and let me know you think of this new updated chapter**


	5. Let Us Die Young or Let Us Live Forever

**Let us die young or let us live forever**

After everything she had been through the last few months from meeting her brother to dealing with ghosts from the past.

It felt good to be Peyton Sawyer at that moment, saying goodbye to 21 and welcoming 22.

She was never that big on birthdays not since her mum passed but this year she got to spend time with her new family.

She slowly started to move on from the threat of Ian.

She remembered that breathe of relief when she realised that her nightmare was finally over.

_Ian Banks, 25 died in a house fire in Bakersfield, the fire was caused due to the result of faulty electrics._

_She felt like she was seeing things but there it was in black and white in front of her._

_He was never going to find a way to make her afraid again._

While she knew it was wrong to feel happy in the face of death, she couldn't help but feel relieved that he was out of her life but she didn't know the true circumstances behind his apparent death and she never needed to know, she was safe and that was all that mattered but she did feel sympathy towards his family.

She made faces at Abel as he sat in front of her, she had offered to babysit him for the day give Netta a break and allow her to spend some time with him.

This was how she wanted to spend her birthday with the people in her life that she loved.

Life in Charming wasn't as simple, she and Haley had been called to the police station to answer some questions about their relationship with SAMCRO who had attracted the attention of the ATF but it was a waste of both the time of the ATF and their own considering they didn't get involved with what happened in the club but the leading agent did try and blackmail them but even that was a waste of time, the only real mark of any criminal past was from when they were 18 when they helped Brooke steal back her designs from Suburban Filth after they stole her ideas and that wasn't exactly a serious crime.

She was browsing the book store she only had an hour before she had to head back to work.

She didn't even notice that Tara had walked into the store and was looking at her until she put the book down and noticed her.

Gemma had told her about Tara and Jax's past when the two of them met for lunch.

_They sat opposite each other, people did stare at them the wife of the leader of the SAMCRO and the new teacher girlfriend of the VP of the club._

'_Thanks for inviting me to lunch, it makes a change from the food in the staff room'._

_Gemma smiled._

'_Well here is too many more, you make my son very happy, he hasn't been happy in a long time not since Tara'._

'_Tara, Dr Knowles I didn't realise they had a past'._

'_They do, high school sweethearts, they were serious for a long time, she knew about his involvement with the club, just like you do, being with him got her into trouble'._

'_Why are you telling me this?'._

'_How serious is are you two?'._

'_Pretty serious, I love him you know that'._

'_She loved him too didn't stop her from leaving him'._

'_I wouldn't leave him, Gemma'._

'_You say that now but you know what he did to protect Peyton, can you really be with him and accept that death and blood come with the territory, she could never understand that SAMCRO wasn't just about darkness, it's a family, when she left him it all but broke his heart and I had to watch him fall apart and then pick up the pieces'._

'_I understand what SAMCRO is but I will never really accept that side of it and Jax's understands that._

_I get that it's a family that protects one another and I know your looking out for him not just him but Abel to but I'm not going to run Gemma, I love Jax and love isn't simple it was never meant to be simple and I know what knowing what comes with being with him but I can't deny that I'm scared'._

_Her honesty was refreshing and she smiled at Haley taking her hands._

'_You're scared that being with my son will come with consequences for you but there won't be your family to us and we protect our family'._

'_I'm more scared that something will happen to him more than me'._

'_He's a Teller nothing is taking him away but Tara will always have a hold over him never forget that, their kind of love doesn't die easily'._

_She got that Gemma wasn't exactly Tara's biggest fan but then she couldn't blame her, she had hurt her son but Haley had no reason to be hostile towards her._

'Haley, Hi I wanted to introduce myself properly I'm Tara'.

'I know'.

Tara noticed that she seemed to be distracted and sighed.

'You heard about me and Jax?'.

'Yeah, Gemma told me, Jax hasn't really spoken about you and I never asked'.

'Well Gemma hates me for hurting Jax and I wouldn't talk about me either'.

'What happened between you and him for you to leave?'.

This question was unexpected but she felt like she needed to answer the question.

'Back in high school, I was totally head over heels in love with Jax; he was my first real love, he was my first everything you know'.

'I know that kind'.

They shared a smile as Tara continued.

'Being in love with him, I started to find myself getting more and more involved with the club, I got a tattoo and I got arrested more than once.

Slowly I started to lose myself the more I got involved him and the club, I wanted to be more than just Jax Teller's Old Lady, I wanted to find myself away from Charming and the SONS.

I needed out to escape from this small town and the influence of the club, I didn't ask him to leave with me, I knew that he wouldn't.

I knew how much he loved me but he loved the club, his family I couldn't ask him to walk away from that but my mind was made up aged 19 I packed a bag and left him a letter and I jumped on that greyhound straight out of town and I didn't look back, it wasn't that I didn't love him it was that I couldn't stay in Charming and become this person that I didn't ever want to be.

When I came back to Charming, last summer I was surprised that he wasn't in jail or worse but he was about to become a father and I saw the change in him the moment that he came to the hospital and saw his son for the first time, he's not the same guy I left 10 years ago, he's different, the cut maybe the same but he's not the same guy'.

Everything was going to hell and all he could do was stand by and watch it happen, with the ATF watching them making a deal with the Mayans to keep Charming free of a war was all too risky.

The last few months had been crazy, Clay was almost killed by Mayans who they had no jumped into bed with, he had killed a stalker and Bobby was in jail, it was only a few hours before that everyone had suspicions that Opie maybe an informant for the ATF.

He looked at the manuscript in his lap, his father's words, he knew that this was coming even though it was only happening now, his dad didn't want the club to ever become what it was he wanted it to be more than this and he wanted more for Jax than the life of the club.

He had never really thought about it before a life out of the club but the more he watched Abel grow and the more time he spent with Haley he found himself thinking about.

He and Haley had talked about it having kids someday but did he really want to have another child and have it brought into this life.

It was an unpredictable life, one minute you thinking your untouchable and the next your being arrested when something goes wrong and he watched Opie go to Jail, leaving Donna to raise two children on her own and even though he hadn't been arrested in the last 6 years, there was always a risk especially with the deals that Clay was making it was only a matter of time before something blew up in their faces winding them back in jail and the thought of Haley waiting for him and missing Abel grow up wasn't worth thinking about.

'Happy Birthday'.

She smiled at the sound of that raspy voice and turned to look at Brooke who stood in front of her and hugged gently so not to crush Abel who she held in her arms.

'I didn't think you were coming?'.

'I almost didn't good news is I'm here, bad news is that I'm only here for 24 hours'.

'Well I better enjoy my next 24 hours with my best friend and my beautiful nephew'.

'The place looks great, thank you so much for helping me out I really appreciate it, Donna'.

Haley had found a friend in Donna, she understood better than anyone how hard it was to be with someone involved in the club but it was harder for Donna, she had gone five years without Opie after he ended up in jail.

Even though it hadn't been easy she came to terms with the knowledge that even though it had landed him jail, Opie needed the club.

'You're welcome'.

'You, Opie and the kids are still coming tonight?'.

'Yeah, we are but we may leave early drop the kids of with his mum she wants to spend the weekend with them, gives us some alone time'

'Well you do know that you don't have to come tonight, especially if you have other plans'.

Donna shook her head as she stepped down from the ladder.

'No, Opie wants to come and so do I'.

'So how you doing after everything?'.

Brooke asked as her and Peyton sat outside still watching Abel who seemed to give up on the simple concept of walking and was crawling on a blanket while the two friends together.

'I'm better now'.

'Really you said that once before and then you ended up in hospital'.

'I really am better, I've been seeing a psychiatrist and spending a lot time with this little guy and Jax, I'm a lot happier than I've been in a long time'.

'I'm just glad your in one piece I was pretty worried about you '.

'Thank Jax for that, he's been great throughout all of this'.

He knew it damn bad idea to get involved with the Mayans, it had landed them in more crap than before niners where going to want them dead after today and the Mayans weren't going to trust them.

It was a mistake to do a deal with them but then it wasn't his call and even if it was his call he wouldn't have been making such risky deals that would end up with them caught in the middle of the war between the Niners and the Mayans.

When he got back to his house, she wasn't there but she had left him a note on the bed.

Gone home to get ready

Be back soon

Haley

He touched the banner that hang above the door and sighed just for the night, the drama of the day was left at the club.

Brooke sat with Haley as they watched Peyton and Jax speaking and laughing.

'You really wouldn't think that they went most of their lives not knowing each other'.

'They got really close after she collapsed, it changed their whole relationship'.

'What about you and him, that still going good?'.

'Yeah, we have our moments when we find ourselves screaming at each other but he's an amazing dad, he's smart and so loyal'.

'You really love him?'.

'Maybe, so you realise that Juice has been staring in your direction for most of the night'

Brooke chuckled flicking her dark hair.

'I know he has but I'm keeping him wanting more'.

'Well I heard that he called your last rendezvous the best night of his life, I don't think it gets better than that'.

'It always gets better with me'.

She said not looking at Haley but at Juice as she raised a glass to her lips, keeping her eyes on him as she took a sip from the glass and then touching her lips softly with her fingers.

Causing Haley to laugh.

He watched her talking with everyone else, when their eyes met she smiled before looking away and heading to the kitchen and he followed after her, the one normal none crazy thing in his life.

'Hey'.

She shivered as she felt his lips on her neck, his hand resting on her hip.

'Hey yourself, enjoying the party?'.

'Yeah, come with me'.

He led her towards his room, they walked passed Chibs as he came out of the bathroom and he chuckled at the pair.

'Don't you kids do anything I wouldn't do'.

Once they were locked away in the privacy of his room, he sat on the bed pulling her into his lap, drawing lazy patterns on her legs.

'I needed this'.

She placed both her hands on his face, resting her forehead against his.

'Long day'.

He nodded and she smiled, her smile was enough to make the strain of the day disappear as she brushed her soft lips against his, breaking past his thoughts of his past, the life before her, before he became a father and before he found his dad's manuscript back before started to question the life of the club.

It only takes a few hours for everything to change for you to be smiling and laughing with a person and the next minute that person is no longer in the world.

He saw her leave with Opie and the kids but he never expected that to be the last time he saw her alive and now he was standing at the scene of her murder.

This wasn't a death, she didn't get into a car accident and die from the injuries she had received.

Someone had intentionally gunned her down and without remorse, they had taken a loving mother, daughter, wife and friend away from everyone who cared and loved her.

He watched his best friend cry over her body, cradling her close, kissing her face, her blood on his hands but he didn't care he had just lost his wife and the mother to his children.

'Come on, you don't want to remember her like this'.

He struggled to get Opie to his feet, he refused to be moved from her side and it broke him, it wasn't supposed to be like this Donna wasn't meant to go out this way nobody was meant to come to an end in such a brutal and tragic way.

He looked at Gemma as he walked into the house and she stood up and embraced him.

His eyes closed tightly, forcing back the tears.

'How's Opie?'.

She asked him but he didn't respond, he didn't know how to Opie was a mess, he had followed him home to watch him fall apart at the front door, he couldn't face going to into his house, the memories of her where everywhere, he had called Piney who had come and picked him up taking him to be with his kids.

'Where's Haley?'.

He asked noticing that she wasn't in the living room.

'With Abel, do you need me to stay?'.

He shook his head.

'You should go, I'll be alright'.

Gemma kissed his face and nodded at him picking up her bag as she walked past.

He walked towards his room opening the door to find her lying on his bed Abel beside her.

She found comfort with Abel beside her, he wasn't a sleep but wide awake, she looked at him and then at Jax as she walked into the room, her eyes red from the tears she shed for the loss a friend, he how close Donna and Haley had become they had formed a bond.

The two of them, she was like Donna in love with a SON and now Donna was gone forever.

It felt like a whole over lifetime, when Donna and Haley where laughing together while him and Opie shared a beer but it wasn't a whole over lifetime it was only a couple of hours ago.

He took of his vest and hung on the back of the door before taking of his trainers and get into the bed, he lay behind her putting his arm over her and Abel.

She felt his lips on the back of her head and let out a shaky breath

He was her protection from this world, he would do anything in his power to keep them both safe.

**The next chapter will be upload today and will focus very much on the aftermath of Donna's death.**

**Jax and Haley dealing with the consequences of being together following Donna's death.**

**Reviews are good they let me know if your liking the story or if your not.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Change My Needs

**Change My Needs**

Charming was still in a state of shock, four days had passed since Donna had been killed.

All subjects on what happened revolved around a case of mistaken identity, the attack wasn't meant for Donna but for Opie.

Opie carried the weight of her death, blaming himself for what happened to her that night.

'_If she took the kids to my mum's that night, it would have been me that got gunned down not her, the kids would still have a mum but she knew that this would happen, she said it so many times that I would bring death to our family but I never expected it to be hers'._

Clay had taken responsibility for what happened, the blame laid on the deal with the Mayans, he knew that the Niners would be have been pissed for the SONS betrayal but he didn't think it would lead that far.

The rest of the club felt the guilt for agreeing to the Mayan deal in first place.

The blame still remained purely with the Niners and Piney was vowing for blood but even though Jax agreed with him that they needed payback.

Donna was going to be laid to rest tomorrow and it didn't seem right to go after anyone while everyone was still coming to terms with what happened but Piney was heartbroken by the loss of his daughter in law and could only see revenge at this point.

She stared at the front page of the newspaper, like she had done for the last two days.

She had returned to work but she noticed the look the parents gave her and she knew what they thought, was she going to end up the next victim of mistaken identity.

So she stayed at Jax's and grieved as she looked at the pictures from the party of her and Donna laughing and Donna and Opie looking at each with happy smiles and love in their eyes.

That was how Donna would always be remembered as a loving wife and mother, not as the victim of gang related violence.

She had gone over to Opie's with Jax and watched how his kids, didn't understand why there mum wasn't coming back.

It was impossible to try and understand how they were feeling, death was hard for children to understand.

The last thing they remembered about her was her kissing them goodbye and then that was it.

She sat with them giving Jax time to be with his best friend at this difficult time, the blame that he felt was destroying him.

_She sat outside and watched Kenny kick a ball against the wall, while Ellie sat on the swing tears still fresh in her eyes as she sat there missing her mum._

_Haley went to sit beside her and she looked at her._

'_I miss my mummy'._

_Haley looked at the young girl and nodded._

'_I know you do but your mum, she loved you so much and I know that you miss her and it's okay to miss her but she will always be with you and watching over you and your brother to make sure that your safe and happy._

_Remember all the good times you had with your mum it will help, tell some of your best memories of your mum'._

_She watched as the tears disappeared for Ellie's eyes as she spoke about Donna, Haley found herself laughing and soon Kenny had joined them and she sat there with these two amazing children as they spoke about their mum._

They had been so sure that it had been the Niners that killed her.

But he listened to Leroy, tell him that even though the Niners have beef with the SONS, he wouldn't have taken it out on an innocent women and gun her down in cold blood, it wasn't his style.

He didn't know what to do with this new information if it wasn't the niners it had to be someone else and he had gone to the police station curious to know if any new leads had been found but there was nothing, well that's what Unser told him but Hale told him something different.

Something made him question what really happened that night.

She got out of her car and saw her friend sitting on the door step, just staring lost in deep thought.

She sat down beside her and looked at her, Haley didn't even move as she down but continued to stare.

'You find yourself thinking a lot at times, like this I know I have'.

Haley looked at Peyton and then back at the street in front of her, as a mother walked with her daughter.

'It's crazy, you know to think that one second you here living your life not thinking that in an instant your gone, taken from everything you know and love.

It's wrong that something like this happened to a good person, that someone out there had the intention to just go after an innocent person and take her away.

How broken does the world have to be for someone to do something without remorse for their actions.

Love was never made to be simple but I never knew that it could be so dangerous, maybe your right to never truly let someone in it keeps you safe'.

She fell back into silence as the sound of the child's laughter reached her ears as she ran towards her father who picked her and kissed her cheeks.

Peyton knew that these words came from Haley's fear that maybe being in love with Jax, was the worst thing for her that it could end up getting her hurt or worse.

'Hales, don't beat yourself up over this I understand why you are so upset but Donna's love for Opie isn't the reason her life was taken before her time, it happened because some people are just evil, nobody deserves to be taken from the world like that'.

'But it still happens'.

She looked at Peyton and then towards the street as he pulled up in front of the house.

He looked at her as she stood up and walked into the house and then at Peyton as she walked over to him and smiled.

'Hey'.

She smiled as he embraced her.

'I wanted to see you were holding up?'.

'I've been better, how's she doing?'.

'She's not doing well, she lost a friend, the only other women involved with the SONS that isn't your mother or me, the only person she could really talk to about the club, she's afraid that loving you may cost her life'.

'Maybe she's right but I wouldn't let something like this happen again not to her or anyone else'.

'I know that but she's not used to this feeling, being with you is new to her it's dangerous, being with you and in your world it isn't simple for a girl like her, for her whole life all Haley has known is safe and then she meets you and falls for you.

There is no doubt in my mind to how much she loves you but she is scared, you need to let her know that she has nothing to be scared of before she runs out of that door'.

Maybe if she left it would be the best thing for her but he wasn't willing to let her leave him again, he let Tara walk away from him once and that was a mistake that he moved on from but letting Haley walk away would be the worst mistake he would never move back from.

'Hey, you love her, then don't give her a reason to leave, that's all it takes'.

She touched his hand and he sighed looking at the house.

'I'm here if you need me'.

'I know thank you, in all of this I haven't even asked how your doing?'.

'Death is an old friend of mine, I'm doing okay, just worried about my brother and my friend, I'll see you tomorrow'.

They shared one last embrace before she walked over to her car, he watched her drive away before heading into the house.

He found her sitting on his bed, legs pulled up to her chest, she didn't look at him as he sat beside her.

'Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet, everyone goes on about how it's such a romantic story but it really isn't.

What is romantic about death, when your life and other people's lives are at risk.

Nothing is okay, anymore, I'm not strong enough for all of this, and I'm not brave.

My life has never been dangerous, I'm the girl that has always made the right choices but with you I know things that I shouldn't know, I want to have kids, get married, I want normal Jax, I want to be safe.

I know that you struggle with doing the right thing but I'm scared that one day I won't be able to have those things because I won't be here, I don't want you to have my blood on your hands, I don't want to be taken from this world before my time from my family, friends and you but nothing is certain anymore for me anymore not now that I'm with you, I'm afraid'.

Her voice broke as she turned to look at him, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

She didn't want to say these things to him, he knew that but she had every right to be scared.

He touched her face forcing her to look at him.

'I know that being with me isn't easy but having you in my life it's not my second chance, it's a fresh start to do things differently, better than I have in the past.

With you, Abel and Peyton, you are my family and I know that what happened to Donna will never make sense, hell it doesn't even make sense to me and I know your looking for a reason to run out that door and out my life but I can't let you walk away Haley'.

She closed her eyes his words running through her head, his voice was pleading with her and it was tearing her apart.

'I will never make a choice where I have ended up putting your life in danger, nothing in my life is certain expect for you, the one thing that never changes and your wrong you are brave it grows every day and so does your strength'.

She felt his lips against hers and opened her eyes to find him holding her gaze with a burning stare.

_She noticed the messenger bag shoved in the back of the of the cupboard under a pile of old newspapers and she pulled it out, opening the bag to find the half burned pages of her late husband's manuscript_

_The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way._

_She remembered him writing this but after he died she never thought about it but now she held it in her hands._

_She was curious to the words he wrote the secrets on the page_

The moment his eyes landed on his son, almost a year ago, she should have known that this was coming, he had mentioned finding some of his father's old things and she had seen them herself the journals and pictures.

But now it rested in front of her, the reason he had been second guessing and questioning every move the club made.

Clay wasn't his father by blood but she hoped that he would turn out more like Clay than his own father.

But he was John's blood, every day he walked in the footsteps of his father marching to the beat of his drum.

He was smart, always searching for something more, seeing the bigger picture and she hated that knowing that the words of his father where going to send him down a path she didn't want him to follow.

He sat there and waited, he would wait for Clay all damn night if he had too.

He needed to know the truth, he knew that the Niners had nothing to do with Donna.

Clay had sworn to him that Opie was safe he came to the club after the whole ATF misunderstanding but now the seeds of doubt had been laid and he had no idea what the truth was.

Clay thought of him as a son, he knew that Jax wouldn't be pleased if he knew what he and Tig had done.

He was right to take the responsibility the guilt of Donna's death was on him, a mistake had been made on both his and Tig's part a mistake that they would never be able to take back, they had taken a mother away from her children.

That was their downfall they couldn't have just put all their suspicions in Opie ratting them out to the ATF to rest when he walked into the club with nothing to hide.

Doubt still remained in their minds, they had reasons not to believe him after Tig discovered both the bugs in his truck and his phone but when Unser told Clay that Opie had been set up by the ATF it was too late to change anything, the damage was already done.

He walked into the room and met Jax's stern stare as he took the last drag of his joint, putting it out as Clay walked into the room.

He didn't move from his seat or say anything just stared waiting for Clay to say something.

'Are you waiting for me?'.

He nodded as he watched the man he saw as a father sit down at the head of the table.

'A week ago, when Opie walked in her with nothing to hide and told us the truth you promised me that he was okay and that no harm would happen to him, that he was safe and now 7 days later I'm asking you in this moment to be honest with me, father to son tell me the truth?'.

His eyes watched Clay's reaction to his words and then he continued.

'Was what happened to Donna on you, was it meant to be Opie that got gunned down?'.

He watched as Clay bowed his head if only for a moment exhaling and then looking at him.

'I love Opie and I loved Donna, I don't know where this is coming, don't know who is filling your head with this doubt but I'd never do anything to hurt them'.

He stood up and headed to the door.

'It's a tough time for us , you know that and all this suspicion, resentment, your feeling that can spread and destroys a charter'.

He nodded and walked out of the room out of the club house and into the bar where Juice was sitting nursing a bottle of beer.

'Have you seen Tig?'.

He asked Juice who was looking down remorse in his eyes and he nodded.

'Yeah, he's on his way to the safe house to deal with the witness that shopped in Bobby'.

He seemed on edge and almost upset.

'What's the matter?'.

'I got the info on the witness, she's a 17 year old girl, she's just a kid'.

He took of his cut and shoved it in Juices hands storming out of the club, he heard Clay calling back but he ignored the voice of his step farther.

She was terrified, she was told that she would be safe that was the whole point of being in police custody and in a safe house.

So that she would be protected but she wasn't being protected now.

They had stared at her for a while and she wondered if she could try and escape but she was paralysed with fear, she saw the guns they held in their hands.

She didn't even try and fight back as they tied her hands together and covered her head.

She heard them talk around her, about what needed to be done and she cried it was all she could do as she waited for her end to come.

'I'm sorry'.

She heard the voice say as they sat her in a chair, she tried to think of something else a better time before she became a witness to a murder but she couldn't all she could think about was how she would never see her parents again or her siblings.

He saw the van parked on the corner of the road, the squad car parked in front of the house with no officers in sight.

He stalked round the back of the house and saw Tig through a crack in the blind sit the girl in the chair and pulls his gun out of the back of his jeans.

'Put the gun down'.

She hadn't heard this voice before, a police officer she thought or maybe an ATF agent.

Tig, Chibs and Happy all looked at him as if he was joking, they knew what the deal was here.

It seemed so easy for him to hold a gun towards a young defenceless girl without a second thought about it.

'Excuse me'.

'We don't kill women'.

Tigs heard it clearly in his voice, Jax knew he may have acted like he believed Clay but Jax was smarter than they gave him credit for and he knew that if Clay was involved in Donna's murder, Tig most certainily was he was after all Clay's right hand man.

She heard the gun cock and felt it against her neck, her breath coming out in fast panicked burst.

It was that easy for him to kill her when her face was covered so she didn't see the monster that stood before her, almost as easy to roll up on a truck and take a mother's life

'Put it down or I swear to god I will put a bullet in your temple'.

'Do you really have the balls to do that'.

He was challenging him, testing him but Jax didn't move he kept the gun at his head, no shake in his arm, he stood his ground eyes blazing with anger and betrayal, he wasn't playing around he would kill him and he knew it was time to back down before more blood was spilled.

He sent Chibs and Happy away even though they weren't pleased with the change in plan they didn't want to piss him off even more so they left no arguments

She stared at him as he pulled the hood from over her face and tore away the tape from her mouth.

Eyes blazing with anger and his voice raged as he told her why, she was wanted dead, she didn't argue or refuse to leave she did as she was told and ran out into the night.

He threw the first punch, they tore through the living room of the safe house as they fought, letting out the tension between them on each other before he walked out and drove away into the night.

S_he sat up and felt her stomach turn and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet._

_It burned in her throat, this wasn't the first time she had been sick, she had been feeling ill for a little over a week now but the more she thought about it the more she wondered._

_They where always safe but there had been one night a little over two weeks ago that in heat of the moment they didn't even think about it as they tore of each other's clothes in a moment of wanting._

It hadn't been the most comfortable sleep of his life but he couldn't go home to her not after had happened between him and Tig.

He had wounded up at the cemetery, drowning his sorrows with 2½ bottles of vodka.

He walked through the cemetery and saw a women sitting between some bushes, he had seen her the night before and she had offered him her blanket and he gave her his hoodie in return.

He smiled at her handing back the blanket and then continuing to walk away.

It had been a long time since they had both been at a funeral, the last funeral they had attended had been for Whitey.

Peyton held her hand as they walked through the cemetery and towards the sight where Donna was being buried.

His cut draped over her arm after Juice dropped it round to the house expecting him to be there.

He could hear the minister speaking as he made his way over, he saw her sitting beside Peyton, eyes down as she listened to what was being said.

She felt Peyton tap her leg and opened her eyes as Peyton nodded in the direction of his arrival.

He stopped walking as she walked over to him, his cut in her hands.

He looks at as she holds it and then he looks at Clay and then his eyes go back to her. She touches his lip only lightly but doesn't say anything as she helps him with his cut and then watches him walk over.

He knows that they are watching him as he joins them, he walks over to Opie resting a hand on his shoulder.

Before turning to the coffin and picking up a flower, he stares towards them as the ones that had really committed the act of brutality that led them all their on that Sunday morning, his eyes said everything they needed to know.

Peyton noticed the looks that passed between them and she wasn't the only one.

He kissed the flower once, placing it on top of the coffin.

'I'm sorry'.

He turns to leave watching her as she stands in the same spot, her hand resting on her stomach.

He stops in front of her, hand on her waist bringing her closer to him, kissing her tenderly before placing his hand over hers, foreheads touching and he nods simply.

She looks at his retreating form as he walks away and notices the looks of concern, disappointment and anger that are being sent in his direction.

He approaches her and she turns to smile at the older man.

'Your brother is a good man, in the company of darkness'.

She looked at him as he hands her the large envelope.

'Your father was a good man, he wanted good things, give this to Jax, it's what he needs'.

'I don't understand'.

Piney looked at her before walking away.

'Tell him it's time for a change, he'll understand'.

He was sitting on the grave of their brother, a cigarette hung from his lips as he thought about the club and what it had become.

She stood beside him placing a hand on his shoulder and he placed a hand over hers.

'I have something for you'

She handed him the envelope and he looked at her not understanding.

'It's time for a change, Piney said you'd understand'

He stared at the headstone as he opened the envelope and stared at the stack of paper, unburned like his copy.

_The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way._

_By John Thomas Teller_

He sees her watching him but she doesn't walk over to him, she gives him time with his thoughts.

_We Fight Because We Believe_

These words resonate with him and he nods agreeing with the message that Peyton gave him.

All her goodness and light, isn't worthy of him but yet she stayed she could have left but she stands there waiting for him.

He doesn't look at the eyes that watch him with deep concern as he walks over to her.

**This story will follow a few storylines that where featured in the show but will also have Haley finding herself fighting for her man and on the wrong side of the law and Peyton getting involved with the newest prospect even though Jax's is going to make him prove himself worthy of his sister.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Show Her More Than Just A Spark

**Show Her More Than Just A Spark**

**Warning adult content you have been warned.**

6 weeks had passed since Donna; so much had changed in those 6 weeks.

Opie had left charming to spend some time on the road, he wasn't handling being around his kids or in their home.

Jax's focus shifted from the club to his family there had been a moment when he thought his family was expanding.

_He could feel her hand shaking within his own as they waited for the last minute to pass on the clock._

_As he sat beside her he could hear the words she whispered to him so clearly in his head._

'_I think I'm pregnant'._

_Now she sat on the side of the bath eyes watching the clock as each second seemed to take a lifetime to pass._

_They had discussed it having kids but now that it seemed like it could possibly be happening it changed everything._

_She stood up and picked up the test from the side and her eyes closed as she held it in her hands._

'_1, 2, 3'._

_She looked down at the test and he heard her exhale of breath as she turned to face him and the look in her eyes answered everything._

While the prospect of having another child now seemed crazy.

The thought of her becoming a mum and him becoming a dad for the second time no longer seemed like a scary idea and while it wasn't meant to be at that time, he made it clear to her that if it did happen and she was pregnant, he would be there for 100% whatever she needed he would make sure she had it.

It would be his chance to do things right, be there unlike when Wendy was carrying Abel.

For a child to come from her would be the best thing, she was a born mother.

Things seemed to settle down with his life and the club, there was still tension between him and clay but he tried not to let it affect the club.

But then Opie came home and he had to sit there and listen to the lies that Clay told Opie.

It was hard for him to stay silent but he did even though he was tempted to tell Opie the truth but how could he do that, he needed the club and it would destroy him to know that men he called brother's where really the ones that killed his wife.

He had helped Opie kill an innocent man, well he wasn't innocent he had been in prison for manslaughter but he wasn't the man that Opie thought he wasn't the man that had taken Donna away from him but Opie believed it was him and killed him without doubt.

Sure his life would be easier with one less Mayan but this man was innocent just a pawn to help cover up Clay's mistake.

Opie had marked the guy leaving a clear calling card for Mayans which would lead straight back to them.

He knew Opie was figuring out his crap but he didn't need this blowing back on them.

So he cleaned it up, doing what was best for the club.

Sure he would be starting up more issues between the niners and the Mayans but as long as it was away from charming he didn't care he was keeping a promise.

_He had gone over to her house after he had got rid of the body, she didn't even hear him walk in but he couldn't help but stare at her as she sat on the sofa legs by her side dressed in one of his t-shirts, face free of makeup, hair effortlessly scraped up into a bun and glasses on as she read the book that rested in her lap._

_'That's a good look for you'._

_She smiled as she looked in his direction closing the book and putting it on the floor as he walked over and sat beside her kissing her on the cheek._

_'How was your day?'._

_He didn't need to bring down her mood with news of his day but she could hear the weight that he carried in his voice_

'_What's the matter and don't act like nothing is wrong, just be honest with me, please'._

_She said her legs resting in his lap and he looked at her meeting her curious gaze._

'_I helped Opie track a man down today and then I watched him kill the guy retaliation for Donna'._

'_Did you?'._

'_No'._

_He responded straight away answering the question she had but didn't know how to say it._

'_I cleaned it up, got rid of the body he wanted people to know who to look for but I couldn't have the blowing back on us, I told you I wouldn't make that kind of choice'._

_'Covering up murder isn't change; it's the same old crap for the same club that you want to change'._

_'It takes time and I never signed up for covering this but Opie he's not thinking straight right now, all he can is see revenge and he got but that doesn't mean this is over for him._

_Losing her has messed him up, before he would thought this through but now it's different now, he's different now'._

_She didn't want to fight with him not about this, he did what he thought was right and she had asked him to tell her the truth but now it was time for her to honest with him._

'_I know you want to help him, you want to help everyone because that's who you are, you're a good man and I love that about you._

_You fight every day to be this man, who protects everyone he cares about and I love that I get to see this whole other side of you beyond the reputation you have as a badass biker I get to see the man who I fell in love with this man who is intelligent, loyal, amazing father and very sexy._

_I know that you want to change but you can't do this on your own, it's a big responsibility to carry by yourself'._

_'I have to do this alone'._

_'No you don't, whenever it feels too hard I'll be here'._

Eyes locked as she stared just stared at him, he carried so much on his own but having her around just made the weight seem lighter almost non-existent, and he wished he could just keep her with him constantly but life didn't work that way.

She had just come back from visiting Quinn in San Francisco he thought she deserved the break she put up with a lot from him especially now with him going into the porn business something she wasn't exactly thrilled about.

She moved closer to him and he touched her leg hooking it over his hip as he ran his hand down her leg, before the need to feel her lips against his own took over.

He kissed her like they had been apart for more than a few days, his lips tender but yet urgent against hers leaving her breathless.

'I should go away more often'.

She whispered as he kissed her neck, his hand played with the waistband of the shorts she had slept in and she knew where this was heading.

But then their moment was rudely interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing loudly.

She sighed moving her leg from his hip allowing him to turn and pick up the phone.

'It's Luanne'.

He said getting out of bed and answering the call as he walked out of the room, he never took calls from Luanne in front of her, not wanting to make her less uncomfortable about the situation.

He returned a few moments later phone in hand and she knew he had to leave.

'The porn Queen said jump and you asked how high'.

He tried not to laugh at her tone but it was hard not to when she sat on her bed legs folded and a pout on her full lips.

'It's not like that its 100% legal'.

She rolled her eyes at that part as she got out of bed, she went to walk past him and he grabbed her hands pulling her to him and kissed her hands looking into her eyes even though she was trying her hardest not to look at him.

'You are all I need, none of those girl can be so damn smart and smoking hot all at the same time, I don't want to hear them crying out my name'.

He murmured against her neck and she was fighting very hard to resist his words.

Don't be jealous, you know you're the only women'.

She pouted a little and then he kissed her breaking down her resistance, her hand resting on his bare chest.

'Nice save, just make sure her talent keeps their dirty hands away from you, I'm sure not all of them have had their shots yet, who knows what you might catch'.

'Nice save, as long as her talent keep their dirty hands way from you, not of them have had their shots yet, who knows what you might catch'.

She touched the darker, shorter strands of her hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'Wow your hair looks amazing'.

Peyton commented as she walked into the restaurant.

'Thanks, I was bored of the blonde'.

'Really this has nothing to do with a sexy new image to keep my brother on his toes, Brooke called me told me you asked her for advice on how to keep a guy wanting more, I thought you and Jax where okay?'.

'We are I'm just making sure he doesn't have to look anywhere else'.

'This is because of the porn stars'.

'Yeah, every day he goes to a studio where naked women are constantly in his face, I have to compete with them and the stupid bitches that hang around the garage throwing themselves at him'.

'I doubt he's going to be looking anywhere else he's crazy about you, you two are explosive together no one can compete with what you have with him'.

'He's crazy about me now but maybe a porn slut will change his mind'.

'Was she really okay with this?'.

Chibs asked as him and Jax shared a joint in the office at Caracara.

'Not really but she's trying to be, I'm trying to keep her happy, she's tolerating so much of this'.

'It's only a matter of time before she can't take anymore'.

'Exactly'.

'Hey Jax'.

They both looked as Ima walked past them in next to nothing, she had made it very clear that she wanted Jax, ever since he stormed in Georgies studio and saved her from doing one of his movies.

But with the threat of Georgia may come after her, she had demanded that Jax kept her safe and Luanne asked him if he wouldn't mind playing bodyguard just to keep her calm but he didn't mention this to Haley

Chibs chuckled as she walked away and looked at Jax who didn't say anything as he took a drag of the joint.

She was doing some filing for the garage when she heard the soft tapping on the door and looked up as Haley walked in.

'Hey, are you busy I could do with some advice?'.

Gemma turned to look at her closing the filling cabinet

'Everything okay, sweetheart?'.

Haley sighed as she looked at of the window that looked onto the entrance of the garage and the club.

'Not really, should I be worried about Jax and caracara or am I just being paranoid, it's not that I don't trust him because I do but I feel like I may lose him'

'My son loves you but I would never trust those women around him, they see Jax as free, they need to know that you are his old lady and they never will be'.

'So you're saying I should mark my territory, so you want me to pee on him'.

'Not exactly but they need to be set straight not just the girls at caracara but the women that hang around here, once one of them knows they all know'.

'I'm not going to fight them Gemma'.

'Haley, I know that this isn't the life you expected but those women they only understand one thing, so let me ask you this would you rather hit one of these girls to set the record straight or let them continue to throw themselves over Jax'.

Gemma looked at Haley and then back outside as Jax drove in with Ima sitting on his bike her arms wrapped around her tightly.

'Thanks for the ride Jax'.

Ima said flicking her blonde hair as Jax backed his bike into a clear space.

'Not a problem darling'.

He replied as he got of his bike and walked around standing in front of her.

'Will I see you later at the wrap party?'.

'Maybe'.

'Bitch'.

She looked at Haley as she watched Ima kiss Jax on the lips and saw the storm brew in her eyes as she headed for the door and she followed after her as Haley stormed towards Ima ignoring Jax who saw her approach.

'Haley'.

'I'll talk to you later, excuse me'.

He went to follow her but Gemma stopped him and looked at her son shaking her head.

Ima turned as Haley approached her and looked her up and down almost like she was beneath her which made Haley laugh considering Imam's profession.

'Yes'.

'I'm Haley, Jax's girlfriend and I don't appreciate you putting your dirty lips anywhere near my man do you understand me'.

'Honey, no offence but you don't seem like you could handle a man like Jax, maybe you should find a nice college boy and leave the men to the women'.

Ima turned to leave but Haley continued to speak so she turned to look at her.

'Listen bitch, I have no problem kicking your arse right here but I don't want to catch anything'.

'Whatever, Jax may be with you now but he'll get bored and I'll be there waiting for him'.

She didn't even let Haley respond as she walked towards her car, leaving Haley trying to calm down and then she turned to look at Jax.

'**15 missed calls'**

'**8 New Messages'.**

'Haley I'm here'.

Peyton called as she walked into their house and headed to Haley's room.

'I heard about the kiss, you okay?'.

'No, I know she kissed him I saw it with my own eyes but I'm still mad at him for letting her kiss him'.

'I'm not taking his side but you not talking to him, your letting not just her but every other women that wants him know that they can get to you so easily and the Haley I know fights for what she wants, fight for him'.

'Why people keep telling me that?'.

'Maybe because we are right beside if you don't I'm going to find that Ima girl and kick her arse for getting to you'.

'She said I couldn't handle a man like Jax'.

'Ignore her and get that foxy butt out of bed and go that wrap party and get your man or at least punch a slut in the face'.

She sighed and looked at her reflection, Gemma was right and so was Peyton, after everything they had been through she wasn't ready to lose him to another women who didn't understand him or love him the way she did.

He was stood in the midst of the wrap party at Caracara, she hadn't responded to his calls or his texts and the last time he saw her.

He wasn't even sure if she was going to slap him or scream at him but instead she headed to her car and drove away.

Ima waved to him from across the room and he nodded in her direction, he still had to keep her sweet.

He picked up two drinks and walked over to Opie who was sitting down and handed him a drink.

'Thanks man, so you still in the dog house with Haley?'.

'I have no idea'.

'You can do this and I'll be sitting here in the car in just in case you need to make a quick getaway?'.

Haley looked at Peyton as she got out of the car and looked at the building in front of her, bikes where parked out front and his bike was the closest to Peyton's car.

'Okay wish me luck'.

'You don't need luck, now go'.

She didn't look back at Peyton as she walked towards the studio, she spotted a few faces from the garage and they all looked at her confused to why she would be there.

She followed two women through the door and found herself completely out of her comfort zone.

There was women rubbing themselves up against men and even performing sexual acts right in front of her, she shook of the image she was there for Jax and that was all.

She made her way through a small crowd, looking around for her blonde biker but without success.

'This is a private party, invite only'.

She ignored Ima's voice and continued to search but Ima stood in front of her blocking her path and Haley couldn't help but scoff at that lack of material that formed her outfit.

'Nice, I'm looking for Jax'.

'He has everything that he could ever need right here'.

'Get out of my way, slut'.

'Maybe I am a slut but I can do all kinds of things to Jax, which you would never do'.

'Get of my face'.

'Jackie boy, you got trouble'.

Opie and Jax looked over as they saw Haley and Ima facing each other surrounded by a few of Ima's friends.

'Shit'.

Her smug smile was enough to make Haley flip and she felt the tingling in her hand as she struck Ima across the face making her fall to the ground and then she saw him walking towards her and she turned and she headed for the bathroom.

'Haley, what the hell was that?'.

He shouted as he stormed into the bathroom behind her and she looked at him.

'It was nothing'.

'You just hit a girl and you call that nothing'.

'She kissed you, she should be glad all I did was hit her'.

'I'm sorry about earlier but don't let it get to you'.

He walked towards her and touched her arm but she shook it off.

'Did it get you, turn you on a little two girls fighting over you'.

She snapped turning to face him, eyes raging

'I told you'.

She didn't even care what the next words that came out of his mouth where as she shoved him away and he stared at her in shock, he had never seen her like this before and as she went to hit he caught her hand

Pulling her to him.

This was so new to her having hot, passionate sex in a bathroom but she didn't care about romance at that moment as he had up on the counter, still dressed even though she had torn his shirt open, his jeans and boxers hanging around his ankles and her dress was at her waist, pulled down at the front revealing full lace bra, her thong kicked aside.

Her hand slapped against the soap dispenser as she rocked her hips to his every movement, his hot breath against her neck just made her move faster, she gripped his hip urging him to go harder and he complied.

Something about watching her reflection just made the moment so much more erotic.

He looked at her to find her eyes wide open, wild with passion, he couldn't tear his eyes from her heaving breast as a fine sheen of sweat covered her chest and cleavage and without a care he pulled one of her breast free from its lace confinement and caressed it with his hand, as he thrust into her deeper, she wasn't sure if it was the angle that he had her in or the way he was pounding into her in a mind blowing way but she couldn't contain the words that flew out of his mouth.

The sound of the music from the club drowned out all of the sounds that came from the small space.

He was so busy with pleasuring her he didn't hear the door open but she did and opened her eyes to find herself locking eyes with Ima who stared at the sight of her leg hitched up on the side as Jax stood between her legs, kissing every inch of skin that was available to him.

She should have made him stop but she didn't care that Ima was frozen on the spot just staring at them.

'Faster'.

She breathed a smirk appearing on her lips, so much for not being able to handle him she thought as he thrust into her faster, his face buried in her neck.

Gripping his hair and forcing him to kiss her, her tongue seeking out entrance to his mouth, finding his welcoming hers as the kiss grew hungrier and more urgent.

He hit her g-spot and she threw her head back and screamed his name in sheer ecstasy.

He continued to thrust into her, feeling his own orgasm rip through his entire body.

He stepped away from her, pulling up his boxers and jeans in one swift movement while she slid down from the counter, still shaking as she made herself presentable.

She didn't tell him that Ima had walked in on their session, she didn't even care what Ima did with what she had seen all she knew was that was a message had been received by the blonde and that was it.

She looked at her reflection as he stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, the rage had disappeared from her eyes but a fire had appeared a fire of passion.

'I love you'.

'Take me home and show me how much you love me'.

She replied, their night wasn't over that was just round one.

**The next chapter follows on from this one and will involve Haley, Police and Jail Cells.**

**Thanks to all that have add the story to your alerts or made it your favourite story and thanks for the comments.**

**Next Chapter Coming soon before next Monday**


	8. Loving you is right & wrong

**Loving you is right & wrong**

'_Take me home and show me how much you love me'._

She certainly got her wish that night he took her back to his house and as soon as they stepped into the house.

_She felt his hands on the zip of the dress as he pulled it down in one swift motion her dress falling to the floor; she turned to face him a smirk on her lips._

'_Here'._

_She questioned and he nodded as she pushed his cut off his body, followed by his half destroyed shirt._

'_My lady, told me to take her home and show her how much I love her and I plan on loving her in every room of this house'._

_She placed her small hand on the solid muscle of his chest and traced his strong, hard muscle with her fingers._

'_She's a lucky woman'._

_She replied as he stepped closer and she instinctively took a step back and found herself pressed against the wall with his body pressed up against hers._

_He leaned into her, his lips a fraction away from hers, as his hand reached down for her own pinning it to the wall._

'_Show me'._

They spent the rest of the night, moving from room to room entangled in each other as he showed her just how much he loved her.

He woke up first that morning, not like he had been sleeping for that long; they had fallen into his bed a little before 3am and hadn't gone to sleep until around 5am.

He was just watching her sleep as he lay on his side; gently he pulled down the blanket that covered her back before running his fingers along the smooth skin of her tanned back.

He felt her movement as she let out a soft breath but she kept her head faced away from him.

'What are you doing?'.

Her voice a soft whisper as she stirred from her sleep, a laugh escaped her lips as she kissed her back, his stubble tickling her skin.

'Nothing'.

He muttered against her shoulder, she turned over her hair covering her face and he moved it away from her face, brushing his lips against hers a few times before she kissed him back gently, her hands tangling in his hair.

He felt her lips against his curve into a smile; she felt his strong grip on her waist as he pulled her body closer to his before rolling her smaller body on top of his so that her legs rested on either side of his hips.

His lips left hers and he chuckled at her sigh of frustration which was quickly replaced with a sigh of content as he moved his lips to kiss under her chin and down to her neck.

She closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them again focusing on anything but what his lips are doing to her and then her eyes land on the clock beside the bed, that couldn't be the time already.

He feels her hands gripping his shoulders and takes this as a sign for him to continue.

'Jax, we can't I have to get ready for work'.

She struggled to get the words out as her body started to relax under his seduction, she places her hands against his chest and shoves him gently, causing him to pull away and look at her as she motions towards the clock.

'You can't spare 10 minutes'.

A playful smile on his lips.

'No, I can't beside you say 10 minutes now, two hours later I will still be in this position'.

'No you'll be in a very different position'.

He chuckled putting his hands on her back moving her forward.

'That was classy but I'm still going to work and I need you to take me considering I left my car at home'.

He nodded and kissed her shoulder.

'Anything for my old lady'.

'Thank you'.

She stood and stared at the space, it was hard to believe that a few months ago this was just another disused bar and now it was an actual bar, her bar expect it wasn't just a bar, she had turned the back rooms in recording studio, an idea that came from Haley at first she wasn't sure considering it a waste of time but then one night she discovered the hidden musical talent in Charming and instantly changed her mind.

But she knew that it was just an excuse for Haley to get back in the studio even if it wasn't to put her music out there but just to record a simple melody and let it transform into something bigger.

Two weeks had passed since it officially opened, it hadn't been easy but she done it with a lot of help from the prospects who Clay had offered to her.

A move she thought was to get back on Jax's good side but she didn't question it but accepted the help.

It wasn't so bad as it gave her the chance to spend time with Matt or Charm, his nickname given to him by the others for being able to Charm anyone but he didn't Charm her at first in fact he didn't speak to her in fear of Jax but after a while he started to speak to her and they found out they had a few things in common and she found out why he wanted to be a SON.

'_Why did you want to be a SON'?_

_He didn't look at her but across the street to where some boys were laughing with each other._

'_When I was 23, my younger brother got involved with the wrong crowd, he started taking drugs, stealing from our parents, the more drugs he took the deeper he got and then one day it was like he woke up realised that he was making all the wrong choices, he was smart, he could have had the world if wanted it, he was my best friend I was always looking out for him ever since our dad died when we were kids and our mum struggled to cope I made sure I was his strong male role model._

_Anyway like I said one day everything changed he started to clean up his act make up for all the mistakes he had made, it was hard for him to get off the drugs and he did fail a couple of times, but he did it but like everyone he had skeletons in his closet and that's what got him killed._

_It was like any other day expect it wasn't, I remember it so clearly, hear the sounds of the gun and then him falling to the ground clutching his chest, then he was gone'._

'_What happened?'._

'_Like I said he started to steal, turns out he stole from the wrong group of people and they came looking for him, Mayans did it they didn't deny it when I found them and they almost killed me too but the SONS found me stopped from making a choice that would make my mum lose two sons, it took me a while to move past his death but I did and when I did I realised that I wanted to be a part of something that protected this town and the police did nothing in solving his murder, they didn't even seem to care really just another druggie dead, so I got a job at Teller Morrow and I watched how they operated sure I knew they worked on the wrong side of the law but if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you'._

She turned and looked at him as he walked into the bar carrying in the last box of her order

Which he rested on the bar, she couldn't take her eyes of his body the grey t-shirt he wore clung to his well-formed body underneath.

It was hard not to stare at him he was very easy on the eyes, another reason he got his name having a face like his it was obviously not hard to be charmed by those piercing green eyes or that charming smile of his.

A sharp knock at the door, distracted her from the book she was reading and she turned her head as the door opened.

'Miss James, you have some visitors'.

She looked at Mrs Morris puzzled as she got out of her chair and walked out of the classroom to find Hale waiting for her with another officer.

'Has something happened?'

That was of course her first question, it had been over two hours since Jax dropped her off and now the police were waiting for her.

Her mind raced at all the possibilities but never expected what happened next.

'You're under arrest for assault and battery'.

Hale said in an official voice as he stepped towards her and she instinctively stepped back.

'Excuse me'.

He couldn't be serious, she couldn't believe this was happening at let alone at her work.

'There is no mistake you under arrest for the assault of Ima Smith'.

She wouldn't class a slap as assault and what about Ima she had verbally assaulted her, she didn't realise that a few teachers had stepped out of their classes and where now staring in shock as she was cuffed and led down the hallway to the outside where a police car awaited.

She could hear Hale telling her the rest of her rights but she didn't care about that she was embarrassed that she had just been arrested in her place of work.

She went through the whole process in silence as she was booked into Charming county Jail, the flash of the camera startled her but she still remained silent.

She didn't even respond to the question Hale asked her and was soon left alone with her in small cell, the smell of urine filled the space.

Hale returned a while later and found her sat on the hard bed, legs folded in front of her, she turned her head to look at him.

'You ready to make your phone call?'.

He asked her and she nodded, he was in shock himself that she was sitting in a cell, when he got that call he wouldn't have believed it himself but he wasn't going to give her a free pass just because she wasn't a bad person he could see that she was in complete shock about what was happening to her.

She followed him back into the station where a few officers looked at her as she sat down and dialled a number.

She heard the phone ringing from the store room and ran to the front picking up the phone and answering while trying to catch her breath.

'Hello'.

'Peyton, it's me'.

'Haley aren't you supposed to be at work?'.

'I was but then something happened and I got arrested'.

There was a pause from Peyton and then she started to laugh.

'Funny, what could you have possibly done to get arrested'.

'I'm being serious, I got arrested for assaulting Ima'.

'Are you okay?',

'No'

'What do you need me to do'.

'Get Jax'.

'Haley, it's going to be okay, I'm going to get Jax'.

'Thanks Peyton'.

The sound of the stereo drowned out most of the noises that came from the garage as he worked on a bike.

He heard Clay's voice and looked at him as he talked with Tig about something before walking back into the office

'Jax'.

He heard her voice and put down the wrench he had in his hands and looked at her.

'What's wrong?',

He could see that something was on her mind it was written all over her face.

'It's Haley she got arrested'.

'When?'

'I'm not sure she called me, I guess Ima called in and said Haley assaulted her'.

'Jesus Christ she must be freaked out'.

He expected it, so he wasn't surprised when Jax came storming in with Chibs and Opie.

'What the hell are you arresting her for?'.

Jax shouted causing most of the officers to stare at him but Hale didn't respond.

'Just following the law'.

'Your ruining her career how many teachers do you know with criminal records'.

'Not many but then I did warn her about you but she didn't listen I guess she's learning the hard way'.

'This is bullshit'.

He snapped at Hale

'No she said she did it I guess she doesn't like lying to the law and you know what's sad here is that if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be locked up In a cell right now, now how about you calm down before you end up in the cell next to her'.

'So I can't see her'.

'Not right now come back later after you've calm down, maybe I'll be more reasonable tomorrow'.

She stormed into Caracara, all of Luanne's girls knew who she was so none of them bothered to mess with her.

'Where is Ima?'.

She asked one of the girls and they shrugged.

'She hasn't come into today'.

She didn't believe that these girls all stuck up for each other she scanned the studio looking for the women that got her friend arrested.

Bobby saw her walk past and called out her name.

'Peyton everything okay?'.

She looked at him.

'No that stupid bitch Ima got Haley arrested today'.

'Haley got arrested, does Jax know?'.

'Yeah he's down at the station now and I'm looking to kick some skanky ass so please tell me you've seen her'.

'No but ask Lyla, she might be able help you out'.

'Thanks Bobby'.

Lyla wasn't hard to find she was her dressing room removing all traces of make-up from her face and she looked at Peyton as she stormed into the room.

'Have you seen Ima today?'.

'No, she called in sick, is everything okay?'.

'No have you ever consider not opening your legs for men's viewing pleasure, I mean what is with you girls, you have brains I mean Ima calling the police on Haley is low and now she's gone into hiding'.

'Haley got arrested, I didn't know that'.

'Sure you didn't, I'm sure you all laughed about during your break from sucking cock'.

'I didn't know, I'm being honest I actually like Haley, she's good with Piper and she doesn't judge me for my current employment, I know something happened between her and Ima last night but I swear I didn't know about her calling the cops, if I knew I would have called Jax myself'.

Peyton sighed and looked at Lyla without make up on her face she actually looked her age, she was a year older than Peyton.

'Look I'm sorry about what I said I'm just worried about Haley and I really need to find Ima'.

'I know where she might be but the thing about Ima is she doesn't like when things don't go her way and if you go in there ready attack her it will make things worse, you're going to have to make her think that's getting what she wants'.

She heard the clicking of high heels on the floor and she hoped that it would be someone coming to release her but instead she found herself looking at Agent Stahl.

'Isn't this a turn of events, what happened get too involved in one of the SONS deals'.

'No, I hit someone completely unrelated to the SONS, what are you doing back here, I thought you left?'.

'I did but now I'm back working a whole other case the True IRA, maybe you know something about that met any Irish men lately'.

'No unless you count my grandfather he's part Irish'.

'That's cute; I can see why Jax likes you'.

'Is there a reason you're here apart from asking me about Irish men?'.

'No I was just curious to see why you got arrested, it's not going to look good on your record arrested for battery and assault, I really didn't think you had it in you but then I've been told never to underestimate the quite one's, you have a nice day now'.

He couldn't believe that she had agreed for him to do this but he was at lose Hale wasn't letting him see Haley.

Unser was in hospital undergo chemo, so this was his only shot at getting Haley out.

He walked over to Lyla while the others hung back.

'Where is she?'.

Lyla pointed to a corner where Ima was sitting with a drink in front of her, he sighed and took out a cigarette as he walked over to her.

'I've been looking for you, babe'.

She turned her head and looked at him as he sat beside her, placing his hand on her leg.

'You've been looking for me, thought you'd be off with your old lady'.

She replied casually but a sly smirk was playing on her lips.

'Not right now, but then you know that Haley is locked up for hitting you, calling the cops that weren't smart'.

The smirk quickly disappeared from her lips and she couldn't avoid the hardness in his stare.

'Helping Luanne that was a good thing for us to do, we helped out you girls too and how do you repay our kindness by getting my lady arrested and now how do you think Luanne is going to feel if I pulled all of what she's built away from her because you can't keep that mouth of yours shut.

You remember what happened to Lyla's face imagine what would happen to yours if Georgie got his hands on you'.

'You wouldn't do that I mean, send me to Georgie'.

'I'm not for violence against women but you crossed a line with me there is a price to pay and Haley's paying it, so maybe I'm all for you getting roughed up a bit'.

He wasn't joking he could care less what happened to her if he threw her trashy ass at Georgie's studio but she knew what would happen to her and it would be much worse than the broken nose Lyla got.

'I'll make it right, I'll call the police and retract my statement but please don't send me to Georgie, and I'll do anything'.

He nodded exhaling smoke as he leaned closer to the warmth of his breath on her neck as he squeezed her arm tightly in his hand.

'You ever thinking about pulling a stunt like this again not only will I hand you over to Georgie myself, do you understand what I am saying?'.

His voice a biting, harsh whisper and she nodded

'Make the call'.

Peyton was standing outside the station waiting for her; she smiled when she saw Haley walk outside with Hale behind her.

'You okay?'.

She asked as Haley walked over to her and nodded.

'Yeah, I'm fine just glad to be out of there, Hale said the charges against me where dropped what happened?'.

'Ima, don't worry Jax took care of it she won't be hassling you again but there is more before I came here I went back to the house and there was a message for you from the school, they want to talk to you first thing tomorrow morning'.

'Of course they do, a teacher getting arrested doesn't look good'.

'You did nothing wrong'.

Haley raised an eyebrow and Peyton laughed.

'Okay fine yes you hit Ima, not that she didn't deserve it but compared to what she's done you didn't do anything'.

'I doubt they'll see it that way but all I can do is hope that my act of complete jealousy hasn't ruined my career before it's even got started'.

She heard his bike pull up in front of the house and wrapped her robe around her as she went to answer the door.

He kissed the side of her forehead as he walked in, she closed the door behind him and turned to look at him.

'Come here'.

She walked into his open arms and sighed against his chest inhaling leather and smoke, while he stroked her back.

Before kissing her tenderly cupping her cheek.

'You okay?'.

'I've been better, I just want to forget this day ever happened to be honest, forget that I was arrested at my place of work in front of my colleagues and spent the afternoon in police cell with nice visit a from Stahl'.

'Stahl, what did she want?'.

'Nothing, she was more interested with you and Irish men'.

'Sorry this day has been so rough on you'.

'Don't be I hit Ima, I just never expected these consequences for my moment of blind jealousy, I know she dropped the charges and I have you to thank for that but the damage is already done, I have to go in first thing tomorrow to see the principle'.

'Can I do anything?'.

She stepped back from him and folded her arms.

'No, I know you came all this way to check up on me but I just want to be alone tonight and just think, do you mind'.

'Course not, clear your head I'll talk to you tomorrow, call me let me know what happens'.

'Yeah'.

She nodded as he went to leave and she walked him to the door, as he opened the door he turned to look at her.

'I love you'.

She smiled and nodded as she kissed him.

'you too'.

He got on his bike and looked back she had already closed the door and he saw the light go out in the hallway before the light in her room came on.

They had spent nights apart before but this was different she was hurt and he was the reason for her pain his life had caused her problems.

He could see it in her eyes that she was hurt deeply by today and maybe Hale was right he was to blame.

**Trouble in paradise, new characters.**

**Haley and Jax aren't going to be the same couple I haven't wrote about in the last few chapters and Jax will hardly be around in the next chapter there is going to be a lot of focus on Haley, Peyton and Gemma who acts as a mentor to both of the girls but more to Haley as she struggles to accept the new changes in her life**


	9. Breathing Space

**Breathing Space**

She said she would call him but he never got that call, he had called her but all he got was her voicemail.

They had never gone so long without talking to each other and it wasn't that she was avoiding him it was just that she was in a strange place, she had been suspended from her job without any specific time to which she would be able to return.

They had allowed her the time to come before the school board and let her get her case across and she walked into the room and spoke with complete honesty admitting that hitting Ima was a mistake and that everyone makes mistakes but her words didn't matter to anyone in that room the school board had already made a decision.

She didn't even need to defend herself they wouldn't have changed their minds, there where faces in that room she knew hated everything connected to the SONS and would be happy if they disappeared from Charming all together.

She left the room before they had even finished not wanting to hear what else they had to say to her, she had lost her job due to a moment of complete insecurity.

It didn't take long for news of her suspension to get back to Jax but he tried to call her and she kept avoiding the calls.

She kept herself busy by helping out at the bar or with other meaningless tasks but without her job she felt at a complete loss.

She opened the door with his spare key and walked in, she could hear him moving around in his room and knocked on the door once and she heard his footsteps and then he opened the door, his hair wet from the shower.

'Hey, I haven't seen you in a while'.

She nodded as she walked into his room and sat on the bed.

'I know, sorry but Matt said you guys are going on some charity run, SAMCRO civil servants'.

'That's what it's all about'.

He said with a light laugh and she smiled.

'When do you get back?'.

'Tomorrow'.

'Okay, no Abel'.

'Neeta's got him; mum's watching him tonight, look about what your suspension'.

'Can we not talk about that I don't want to have this conversation right now'.

She snapped and he rolled his eyes at her statement and sighed.

'So when is the right time for this, if you don't want to have this conversation then why are you here?'.

'I wanted to tell you to have a safe journey, that's why I came here'.

She stood up and walked out of the room and he followed after her.

'Haley'.

She turned and looked at him.

They stared at each other neither saying a word, him not knowing whether his words would upset her and her with so much to say but not wanting to say it so they said they only words they could say to each other.

'Sorry'.

'Who is going to do all the heavy lifting while your gone being Mr Charitable'.

Peyton asked as she stood beside Matt's bike and he looked up at her with a smirk.

'Maybe those people you call staff, that gets paid besides there is no heavy lifting for me to do unless this is just an excuse for you to get me to stick around'.

'Why would I want you to stick around?'.

'I have no idea Peyton, why would you want me to stick around'.

They both looked as Jax rode into the garage and parked his bike beside Matt's.

She turned and looked at her brother and smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

'Hey'.

'Hey did you see Haley, I thought she'd come by and wish you luck'.

'I saw her'.

His tone was all Peyton needed to know that things weren't good between them.

'Don't take it personally, you know she loves you but right now without her job and no exact direction she's lost'.

'It's my fault, she shouldn't be with me'.

'No it's not, stop blaming yourself, she wants to be with you okay but life threw a major curveball her way.

Life it's never what anyone expects it to be one minute your up and then the next your down and right now she's down but that doesn't mean she won't be up again, she just needs time'.

Haley sat at the bar a bottle on one side of her and an empty glass on the other.

She wasn't a day drinker she judged those whose aim in life was to get wasted before 6pm but now she wondered who was she to judge them she never really understood what led them to living a life through the bottle.

She was now finding herself being judged for who she loved, she had seen a few parents and they had all stopped to whisper as she passed, judging her for falling in love with a man with criminal tangles.

Peyton watched her brother and Matt drive away before going to pay a visit to Gemma as she sat on the office going through the garages books.

Which she took a break from as Peyton opened the door and smiled.

'Hey sweetheart, seeing your brother and Matt off'.

'Yeah and looking for you, I think need your help and Haley needs your help'.

'Okay, well what do you need my help with or do I even need to ask you and the prospect you like him'.

She nodded as sat down and Gemma smiled at her.

'You like him, why do you need my help?'.

'You see him way more than I do you're the respected women of the club, I mean with the other women do I even stand a chance?'.

'You're not my daughter but I see you as one, your best interest is key to me, Matt is a good one he was raised right, if you want him you can have him, I haven't ever since that boy check out a girl before expect you and he only does it when nobody else is really watching him but I'm watching, I keep my eye on those boys, now why does Haley need my help?'.

She stared at the building, tempted to just get out of her car and walk inside pretend that nothing happened and that her job was still her job.

She had pictures that had been drawn for her by her children on the backseat, it was the children she missed the most.

Their colourful lives, the stories they told, the innocence she would want them to hold onto forever.

Getting the guns from the Irish was easy they collected them and where back with the rest of the bikers within an hour.

All he wanted to do was get the guns to their next stop and then head back

But that was out of the question Tig was in hospital with a busted leg thanks to Bobby and his death trap of a bike and now they were waiting for Happy, Half sack and Bobby to join them so they can drop the guns and head back.

He and Opie weren't really seeing eye to eye, he didn't even understand why he was with them when he had two kids at home that missed their father but instead he ignored them and pushed himself deeper and deeper into the club.

Their friendship was strained Opie didn't like being questioned especially by Jax and seemed to be siding with Clay over everything.

He went and joined Matt who was sitting by his bike on the side of the road, Matt wasn't stupid and Jax respected that he knew what was going down between Clay and Jax ran deeper than what everyone else believed.

'Smoke?',

He offered and Matt shook his head.

'Trying to quit, your sister doesn't think that I can?'.

'Making changes for my sister, trying to impress her'.

'Would that be a problem if I was trying to impress her?'

He had been warned to stay away from Peyton by most of the guys but Jax had never commented on his friendship with Peyton but he wanted to know if it was okay, he respected Jax maybe more than Clay, Jax saw into that grey area that he saw he didn't just see black and white.

'Peyton isn't a kid, but she isn't some girl you can have when you feel like it, you want my sister be with her, never mistreat her or take her for granted she is my sister and I love her to death, you have sister you know how protective you are over them, you'd do anything to make sure they are safe'.

'Yeah'.

'Then you understand what happens if you don't protect her or make her feel safe'.

'I understand, so is you giving me permission to date your sister?'.

Jax nodded and then they both turned to look at where Clay was cursing loudly while Opie and Chibs just stared at him.

'Hey sweetheart'.

Haley looked at Gemma as she sat beside her on the bench and lit up a cigarette.

'Sorry I'm not the best company today, you may want to find someone else'.

'No your exactly who I've been looking for, your angry about what happened?'.

'I'm not angry; I was stupid I shouldn't have hit her'.

'Your stupid because you stood up for yourself for Jax, you know I got arrested once I broke a girls nose a year ago, her and Clay hooked up, I was never meant to meet her but she came here'.

'For Clay?'

'No Kip, she wanted to be his old lady but you know I found out about her and Clay, I saw her in the street and I took some kids skateboard to her face, got myself arrested because I was angry and so are you'.

'I'm not angry at Jax but every time I see Ima's stupid face I want to strangle her and I'm angry at myself for not trusting that I was enough for Jax, I love him so why didn't I trust him'.

'That's something you have to figure out on your own but I'm not going to sugar-coat this for you being an old lady it isn't easy and it never gets easier, for you and him to really make this work you need full disclosure, you're a smart girl too smart to believe what he tells you'.

'I don't need to make him tell me things, he tells me enough maybe more than I need to know sometimes and I trust him but I just don't know why I couldn't trust him with Ima, she made me doubt myself and his needs'.

'An old lady is never meant to doubt herself'.

'Then maybe I'm not cut out to be his old lady'.

'Answer this for me, if that's what you believe then why are you still here?'.

A question she had asked herself many times but now she was being asked it by someone else.

She wondered why she was still in Charming when she could have left a long time ago.

It was a pretty simple idea, dump the guns go get Tig but Clay was more interested in getting the guns passed on to their next stop.

Limits where being pushed and the tension between Jax and Clay was at a dangerous level.

Everyone was fried, which why Jax taking his own course of action may have not been the smartest idea but he wasn't going to stick around and listen to Clay or anyone else for that matter.

She let herself into his house, it felt strange without him there and walked into his bedroom and lay on the bed.

So much had gone on in this bed; they had loved and provided each other with comfort.

Sure on paper they seemed completely different for each other and sure maybe when she started to realise how much she liked him she thought about how different they were and whether it would work out between them but then they got together and she found herself being less concerned with whether they were right for each other and more concerned with her place in this life, a place she started to question more lately than before.

Speaking with Gemma had given her a lot to think about when it came to them.

It had been done before Clay even had a chance to stop them Jax, Matt, Sack, Chibs and Happy had gone get back Tig and now he was on his way back to Charming with Piney.

He sat at the after party surround by his brothers and he didn't want to be there, they had left things in a weird place sure they had both said sorry but he wasn't sure what she was really sorry for and at that moment with the way things where between him and Opie he would much rather be making things right with her.

Matt sat with the others while Jax walked away with a bottle of Jack in his hands.

'When we get back we need to sort this thing between Clay and Jax before it gets uglier'.

Opie shook his head.

'More than that Jax needs to get over his daddy issues'.

Matt scoffed and they all looked at him a prospect was never to speak out about issues unless asked but listening to them speak he felt like he needed to voice his opinion.

'Why does the blame land on Jax, have you ever considered that maybe Jax doesn't want to become Clay, Clay's not his father'.

Chibs nodded in agreement with Matt.

'He's right, Clay is mad because Jax is getting older, he's not becoming the man Clay wants him to be and he can't handle that Jax's is changing becoming more and more like his old man'.

Opie sighed.

'Don't make a difference Clay isn't going anywhere and Jax needs to accept that'.

He heard someone approaching him as he held his phone in his hands and turned his head to look at Clay as he stood beside his bike and glanced in his direction.

'When it's going to stop, your constant need to push my every decision?'.

Jax looked at him and shrugged.

'I'm only pushing your decisions when it comes to the club'.

'No your not, this is about me and you, when is it going to end tomorrow, in a week in a month, tell me'.

'I'm sorry I can't be okay with you killing my friends wife, it's going to take me a while to get right with that, unless you want to tell me how I get right with it you trying to kill Opie behind the clubs back and instead killing his wife, an innocent women got her head blown off because you and you just want me to be okay with you, it's going to take me sometime'.

Clay nodded and looked at Jax.

'Well you take all the time you need, but if I were you I'd hurry because if you bring this up one more time I'll kill you'.

She woke up not really remembering when she fell asleep, the room was filled with darkness and she sat up staring at the clock.

She wasn't used to the silence; she was so used to the simplest noises his light breathing as he slept or Abel's gurgles through the baby monitor.

She didn't like the silence, she wanted him to beside her, his strong, protective arms wrapped around her, head on her shoulder as he held her so tightly.

She heard the sound of a bike approaching and walked out of the room to the front door and found him standing outside.

He was surprised to find her there but he was thankful as a small smile appeared on her face.

She sat on the front step and he sat beside her, putting his arm around her.

'Are you okay?'.

Haley looked at him and shook her head.

'No, I'm not all I wanted to do was teach and I got the opportunity and I threw it away'.

'For me, all I've done is bring you trouble and you've accepted it all and I can't sit here and let you blame yourself for what happened'.

'I hit Ima because I'm insecure I thought that she was what you wanted, she is more cut out for your lifestyle than me'.

'She isn't what I want I could have a thousand Ima's if I wanted to but I went for you, you represent the life I could have away from the club, you are the women I would give it all up for'.

'I'd never ask you to do that, it's your life it would be selfish of me to ask you to turn your back on those guys, they are your family'.

He laughed, she would never be selfish with him, she was always going to be surrounded by the darkness of the club but it wasn't in her nature to be selfish and he knew that.

'I don't deserve you; maybe I'm the selfish one for not letting you walk away'.

'I'll never walk from you, I love you Jax and I know I've been distant but that doesn't mean I don't love you, I was talking to your mum today and she told me that an old lady never doubts herself and I wondered if I was cut out to be your old lady and she asked me why I'm still here and I wondered it myself I could have packed my bags and left you but I couldn't I wasn't brought up to quit when things got hard, even if I wanted to I know I still struggle with my place in your life and maybe I always will but I will find a way to handle it but I will always stand by you, I can't ask you to walk away from your life and I can't allow myself to be selfish'.

He stood up and she looked at him as he outstretched his hand to her and she placed her hand in his and stood up.

Looking into his steel blue eyes as a smile crossed his face.

'Move in with me'.

'What'.

'Hales I love you, my life is unpredictable most of the time expect for when I'm around you, then it's normal having you in my arms with my son, that is my life my real life, your place in my world is being here with me and Abel a family, our family'.

'He's not my son'.

'But you love him like he's your own, he needs a mum and I need you'.

**So I know it's been a while but I had techinal issues resulting in me losing all chapters that I have been working on but now the problem is fixed and I have been working on getting all stories updated.**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter I know there wasn't a lot of Haley/Jax.**

**Also I have been reading reviews and would like to answer to Primesgirl4.**

**I have considered the Opie/Peyton relationship and there will be some major interactions between these two and also a lot of Matt/Opie these two aren't exactly on the same page so I hope you are will be satisfied with where I will be taking that relationship.**


End file.
